


谜局

by baifeng1180



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, エデレス, 皇女贝, 艾尔贝, 艾黛尔贾特, 贝雷丝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifeng1180/pseuds/baifeng1180
Summary: 这是艾黛尔贾特和贝雷丝之间的一场，贯穿一生的棋局，没有人能看透，作为执棋者，她们也早已迷失其中。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 引子：势均力敌 side 艾黛尔贾特

**Author's Note:**

> 贝雷丝对自己的救赎。

“有进步了呢，老师。”  
周末阳光宜人的午后，难得放纵自己休息半天的黑鹫级长拉着前来找自己开茶会的导师手谈了一局。为了避免棋局无聊，两人约定将茶会作为胜利的赌注，如果贝雷丝赢了，两人就会转移到中庭的另一端开茶会，如果艾黛尔贾特赢了，贝雷丝一整个下午都要陪她在这里下棋或是看书。  
其实对贝雷丝而言，无论输赢都是一件令人愉快的事。但她的级长似乎兴致勃勃的样子，她自然也不会扫她的兴。  
“有艾黛尔贾特老师这样的名师在，总会进步的。”贝雷丝将棋子往前面的格子推进。  
“但是要胜过我的话，老师恐怕还需要一段时间。”艾黛尔贾特移动棋子，将对方的棋子吃掉。  
“是吗，既然艾黛尔贾特这么自信，胜利的赌注可不能只是茶会了。”  
艾黛尔贾特看向她，阳光从贝雷丝身后照过来，让她不由自主眯起了眼睛。  
“贪得无厌的话，小心一无所有哦。”见对方眼巴巴地看着自己，艾黛尔贾特无奈地笑了笑：“但既然是老师的话……好吧，说说看。”  
“如果我赢了的话，”贝雷丝捏着棋子凝视着艾黛尔贾特，眼中像是平静的翠湖被投进一颗石子一般，荡漾着波光：“希望艾黛尔贾特可以说出自己的一个秘密。”  
“秘密？”  
“嗯，什么样的秘密都可以。”贝雷丝缓缓道：“作为交换，我会答应你一个要求。”  
“无论什么样的要求都可以？”  
“无论什么样的要求都可以。”  
绿宝石与紫水晶对视着，中庭一时间陷入了沉寂。过了一会儿，艾黛尔贾特移开了目光。  
“我接受老师的挑战。”  
“是吗，那艾黛尔贾特想好要说出什么秘密了吗？”  
“……诶？”  
顺着贝雷丝的目光，艾黛尔贾特低下头，发现自己的棋子不知道什么时候被吃得只剩下一个“王”了。  
是怎么做到的呢，这家伙？对了，应该是趁自己因为她的要求而心神不宁的时候……  
“真是狡猾呢，老师。”  
“这是战略，如果是在战场上，也不能怪对方狡猾吧。”贝雷丝将棋子移动到“王”的面前：“将军。”  
艾黛尔贾特紧蹙着眉，似乎有些不甘心。贝雷丝却浅笑着望着她，似乎笃定了她拿自己没办法。最后她笑着叹了口气：“不愧是您呢，老师。”她将“王”从棋盘上取了下来：“是我输了。”  
“那么，艾黛尔贾特打算说出什么秘密呢。”贝雷丝勾着嘴角，绿眸愉悦地盯着级长。  
“我想说的秘密……”  
艾黛尔贾特注视着贝雷丝，贝雷丝也注视着艾黛尔贾特。她眼眸深处似乎隐藏着一丝企盼，但属于神之眷属的浅绿将这份企盼衬托得微不足道。  
“其实我一直……”艾黛尔贾特停了下来，口唇开合着似乎想说什么，最终却浅笑着道：“很害怕老鼠。”  
“嗯？”这一点贝雷丝早在狮鹫战的时候就知道了，她有些无奈地道：“就这样吗？”  
“嗯，就是这样哦，老师。”  
“那么，作为交换，你有什么要求吗？”  
“我希望，”这一回，艾黛尔贾特快速而流畅地说出了愿望，她微笑着，却没有看向导师，而是越过她的肩膀，看向了远处花丛中自由飞舞的蝴蝶：“老师能始终按照自己内心的想法做出选择，然后走下去。”  
贝雷丝蹙起了眉。  
“没有别的意思哦，老师，”艾黛尔贾特伸手捋平了导师肩膀披风上的褶皱：“只是临毕业前赠予您的祝福。”  
你我终将踏上不同的道路，无论从哪个角度而言。

艾黛尔贾特的剑锋停在贝雷丝的颈边，一缕浅绿的发丝顺着赛罗司剑锋利的刃滑落下来，慢悠悠地飘落在地上。  
贝雷丝在看着她，她却低头看着剑刃。  
光亮的剑身照见了贝雷丝一如往昔的眉眼和平静的面容，一切似乎都和五年前一样，只是这一回，导师的剑锋指向了自己。  
贝雷丝的剑比艾黛尔贾特慢了一瞬，她却像是笃定了艾黛尔贾特不会下手一般，不紧不慢。  
导师与学生的剑指着彼此的要害，却并没有剑拔弩张的气氛。因为艾黛尔贾特知道，这一次又是自己输了。  
也许当她在今年今日、此时此刻来到女神之塔的时候，就再一次被“将军”了吧。  
她收回了剑，转过身。  
她并不担心作为敌人的贝雷丝会从后面偷袭自己，就像贝雷丝肯定艾黛尔贾特的那一剑不会伤到自己一样。  
“就算过了五年，这盘棋我也还是没能赢你呢，老师。”  
她没有给贝雷丝开口的机会，而是自顾自地道：“下一次见面的时候，你我之间就该分出真正的胜负了。”  
“胜利的赌注，就是某一方的道路被彻底斩断。”  
“艾黛尔贾特……”  
“老师，你正在沿着自己发自内心选择的道路走下去吗？”  
“我……”  
身后的人嗫嚅了许久，最终没有说出什么话来。艾黛尔贾特自嘲地笑了笑，向后摆了摆手，仿佛在挥别五年来复杂的感情：“再见了，老师。”

艾黛尔贾特给自己做了一个小蛋糕，配方是从贝雷丝那边学来的。  
当年在士官学校的时候，贝雷丝总是锲而不舍地试图拉她一起开茶会，并品尝她亲手制作的糕点。这个小蛋糕的配方据说是贝雷丝请教了梅尔赛德司后，根据级长的口味改进的。  
艾黛尔贾特当时尝过之后十分喜欢，贝雷丝就拉着她到食堂，向厨娘借了灶台，手把手地将配方教给了她。  
这也是对下厨十分不擅长的艾黛尔贾特唯一能做得好的东西。  
花冠节，6月22日。今天是艾黛尔贾特的生日，她难得抽出时间来为自己做了一个蛋糕。  
她已经整整五年没有给自己过过生日了，上一次庆祝生日还是五年前，第一次听说今天是艾黛尔贾特生日的贝雷丝措手不及，只能当场去温室摘了一束娇嫩欲滴的康乃馨。虽然比起父亲伊欧尼亚斯九世以及其他贵族们赠送的礼物，这束花显得有些寒酸，却是艾黛尔贾特收到的最棒的礼物。  
当然被她牢记在心里的，还有一向冷静淡漠的导师匆忙奔向温室的背影。  
真的，都是一些美好到令人不由自主露出微笑的记忆呢。  
据说频繁回忆过去并不是一个很好的预兆，但艾黛尔贾特觉得自己可以纵容自己在生日的这个午后稍稍放下“阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝”的盔甲与面具，做一回“艾黛尔贾特”。

是啊，在不久前的三方会战中，库罗德下落不明，帝弥托利授首，自己虽然受了重伤，却还是取得了最后的胜利。  
不，在这盘棋中，库罗德和帝弥托利都不是真正的“王”。真“王”还在暗中窥视，没有露出自己的底牌。  
如果她没有猜错的话，她真正的对手很快就会来到棋盘的对面，继续她们还未下完的棋局。  
而棋盘与战场，将在阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的千年古都，安巴尔。  
在此之前，艾黛尔贾特只能静待对方走出第一步。  
“陛下。”黑衣的男人不知道什么出现在了皇帝的身后，手中还捧着一个盒子。  
“有紧急军情吗？”艾黛尔贾特记得自己吩咐过，今天下午除非有要紧的事情，否则谁都不要打扰她。  
修伯特摇了摇头，将盒子放在了小蛋糕旁。  
“有人送了这样东西过来，说是给陛下的生日礼物。”  
“是谁送来的？”  
修伯特的眉峰拧紧了：“是多洛缇雅。”  
“你已经看过里边的东西了吗？”  
“对昔日同窗的这一点信任，我姑且还是有的。”修伯特抱着手臂提醒道：“不打开看看吗，陛下。”  
艾黛尔贾特慢慢拧开了盒子的扣，打开时，里边白茫茫的一片映着午后的阳光，晃得她不由自主眯起了眼。也许是因为阳光的刺激，她眼中晃着一闪而过的泪光，在修伯特认真看去时，已经了无痕迹。  
“手套？”  
“是我在大修道院时戴过的手套。”

“多洛缇雅为什么会有您的手套？”  
“你真的以为是多洛缇雅送的礼物吗？”皇帝的笑容有些忡怔：“当初我曾经丢失过一双手套，后来被……那个人捡到了。”  
修伯特观察着主君的表情：“那位阁下并没有还给您？”  
“她似乎没有还给我的打算，当她收起手套的时候，我正巧从不远处走过。”当时艾黛尔贾特还猜想贝雷丝是不是也需要一双手套，特意让人订做了一打黑色丝绒手套送过去，但贝雷丝只会在换上士官学校制服的时候戴上那些手套，艾黛尔贾特摸不准她到底是喜欢还是不喜欢。  
“那位阁下为什么要在这时候将手套送还给您？”  
艾黛尔贾特笑了起来，她捡起盒子里的手套。手套上带着清洗过后的肥皂香味，让人联想起在士官学校的每一个日日夜夜。  
啊，她又开始回忆过去了，这可不是个好现象。  
“菲尔迪南特曾经被你气到将手套扔在你身上，你认为那意味着什么？”  
“……决斗？”  
“老师是在告诉我，她终于要拿起棋子，下完这盘残局了。”  
眼下帝国兵力不足，自己又身受重伤，是一个无可挑剔的、进攻帝都的好时机，任何有脑子的人都不会放过这个机会，更何况是喜欢在下棋的时候突出奇兵的导师呢？  
只是……  
“趁我受伤的时候进军，真是一如既往地狡猾呢，老师。”  
花冠节的午后太阳灼人，小蛋糕上的奶油开始融化，自己用巧克力酱画的贝雷丝的简笔画突然变得有些可笑起来。  
艾黛尔贾特挖下一大块奶油，送进了嘴里，机械地嚼了嚼，喃喃地道：“阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的皇帝不会难过，可是艾黛尔贾特会啊。”

花冠节的倒数第二天，艾黛尔贾特23岁又7天，贝雷丝还是踏着帝国和教会士兵的鲜血来到了王座前。  
导师沉默地握着剑，艾黛尔贾特的思绪却穿梭在过去的时光中。  
在黑暗中的蠢动者的实验室中自己立下的那些誓言，虽然没能完全实现，但她也竭尽所能走到了这一步。  
她向芙朵拉大陆发出了震耳欲聋的呼喊，就算大部分人视而不见，至少也会在人们心中留下一颗种子，随着千百年的时间，最终破土发芽，长成参天大树。  
她握着剑盾与利刃，奋力向前，也不曾辜负过对她报以希望的臣民。如果这个世界无法由她来改变，那么交给那个人，也算是最好的选择了。  
那个人手握天帝之剑来到她的面前，用她对战过无数回的剑技打败了她。  
这显然，又是“将军”了。  
面对那个人，自己似乎一次都没有赢过。  
毕竟贝雷丝可是能利用自己来让她动摇，又笃定自己没办法伤她，最后趁她重伤、帝国防守空虚的时候漂亮地赢下这一局的人。  
面对这样的对手，她又怎么可能赢呢。  
“又被你‘将军’……了呢，老师。”无力地拄着赛罗司剑，艾黛尔贾特喘息着开口。  
“是时候……拿走你赢得的赌注了。”  
贝雷丝脸上依旧平静无波，绿眸在斜射进来的阳光下一动不动，仿佛是一尊无情的雕像。  
正因为如此，艾黛尔贾特知道她犹豫了。

看来，输赢还没有最后定论呢，老师。  
“履行……胜者的义务吧，老师。”少女抬头看着导师，看着她生命中曾经的光。  
“不跨过我的尸体的话，芙朵拉大陆各地的战争就不会停息。”  
翠湖的波光攒动了，艾黛尔贾特亲手投进了一颗石子。  
“所以，至少……由你亲手……杀了我……”  
这一次和女神之塔那个时候截然不同，出鞘的剑必须沾染某一个人的鲜血才能重新归还。  
就像贝雷丝了解她一样，她同样了解贝雷丝。  
贝雷丝不想杀她，可她必须逼她杀了她。  
贝雷丝的身后背负了太多人的期望，每个人都推动着她来到自己面前，所以这一剑无论如何她也无法收回去。  
贝雷丝终究没有像她祝福的那样，按照自己内心的想法走下去——如果说艾黛尔贾特还有什么遗憾的话，这大概算是其中之一。  
沉默着的导师最终慢慢举起剑，沿着长长的地毯走了过来。红色的地毯浸透了艾黛尔贾特的血，颜色变得更加深沉。  
艾黛尔贾特低着头，轻轻地笑了起来。  
“这是我们的最后一局棋了，老师。”她说得很小声，以贝雷丝的距离无法听清，她也并不是说给贝雷丝听的。  
那个时候，在大修道院，贝雷丝曾问她想要诉说的秘密是什么。  
那么现在，就让她说给她听吧，这是作为“艾黛尔贾特”最初，也是最后的秘密。  
剑锋反射着阳光，让她不由自主眯起了眼睛，眼中晃过难以察觉的水光。  
“好想……和你一起……走下去……”  
下一刻，剑锋裹挟着风声劈下，继而是头顶上剧烈的疼痛。  
好疼啊，也许比生日那天听到贝雷丝要进攻帝都那时候的心还要疼。  
鲜血慢慢沿着额头淌落下来，淌进眼睛里。  
模糊之间，艾黛尔贾特看到贝雷丝像疯了一样扔下天帝之剑，向她奔了过来。让她想起那年生日，导师奔向温室为她摘下康乃馨时，焦急而匆忙的身影。  
艾黛尔贾特想笑，但却已无法控制自己的表情。  
我赢了最后一场棋局，作为胜者的赌注，就让我轻轻在你的心上剜开一个小口吧。  
这也是，我的战略。  
晚安，老师。

-END-


	2. 引子：一败涂地 side 贝雷丝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是《势均力敌》的后篇，贝雷丝视角。

艾黛尔贾特最近和以前不大一样了，贝雷丝能明显感觉到。  
她并不是指级长在课堂上心不在焉，频繁请假这件事。事实上即便如此，她的功课依旧是整个学级最优秀的，没有之一。  
艾黛尔贾特仍然会在周末接受她的邀请，一起吃饭或是散步，又或者在午后的中庭开一个惬意的茶会；也不会拒绝导师精心准备的礼物，或是一起在藏书室看书。  
一切似乎和以前没有什么不同，但贝雷丝却敏锐地察觉到了她和艾黛尔贾特的距离感。  
那是贝雷丝在课堂上很少再与艾黛尔贾特目光交汇；是两人在一起时，她脸上挂起的礼貌而疏远的笑容；是开茶会时，她托着下巴望向远处天空时脸上复杂而怅惘的神情。  
她的级长有烦恼，却不愿对导师诉说——当她从封印之森回来后，这种情况就日益明显。  
换做以前，贝雷丝或许还有时间等待艾黛尔贾特自己想明白后再来找她，或是耐心地引导与试探。但现在不行——再过一个月，艾黛尔贾特就要从士官学校毕业了，之后她就会返回帝国，也许还会继承皇位。到那时候，皇帝和教师，皇帝和佣兵，两人之间阻隔的，不仅是千山万水，还有日益远离的心。  
一次偶然的和级长下棋的机会，贝雷丝使了些小手段赢得了对弈，并趁机提出了自己的要求。  
说出你的秘密，无论是什么秘密，我都愿意倾听。我想知道你究竟在想什么，究竟在烦恼什么，有什么是无法对我诉说的？  
作为交换，我可以答应你一个要求，无论是什么要求，我都会为你做到。就算你要我在毕业后跟随你前往帝国，我也会毫不犹豫地答应。只要是你亲口提出的。  
有一瞬间，贝雷丝分明在艾黛尔贾特的眼中看到了动摇与犹豫，但最终，她还是选择隐藏了自己的心事。  
几个月前，艾黛尔贾特的心愿是贝雷丝在她离开大修道院后，继续担任她的导师。但现在，这个心愿已经不复存在。  
也许艾黛尔贾特并不像贝雷丝信任她一样信任着贝雷丝。  
贝雷丝察觉到了心口处传来的一闪即逝的钝痛感。  
那天下午，两人一直沉默着，直到艾黛尔贾特终于主动提出要离开。那一瞬间，希望和她一起回到帝国的话已经到了嘴边，却慢慢咽了回去。  
如果这依旧是艾黛尔贾特的心愿，她希望她能亲口对自己诉说。

事实证明，她真的低估了学生的忍耐力。  
直到自己的剑越过艾黛尔贾特的肩膀，狠狠钉在圣墓历经千年的石壁上时，贝雷丝少见地感受到了愤怒。  
艾黛尔贾特坚韧、隐忍、胸怀大志，这些贝雷丝都知道，甚至她知道艾黛尔贾特对教会不抱有好感，但贝雷丝并不在乎。  
当学生隐晦地向她诉说自己的野望时，她本以为学生是有和自己并肩而行的打算的。至少，她对于学生而言，是一个更好的倾听者，而与其他人不同。  
现在看来，大概是她自以为是了。  
艾黛尔贾特谋划多时，就为了在此刻向教会发难。而这一系列的计划中，并不包括贝雷丝这个角色在内。  
绿眸罕见地孕育着怒火，但她的学生撇开了眼睛。  
“艾黛尔贾特，你有什么想说的吗？”  
“老师……我不会辩解，一直以来多谢你的照顾了。”  
这不是她想要听到的。  
贝雷丝握紧了天帝之剑的剑柄，她用的力道之大，以至于指节处发出了“格格”的响声。  
“其实……”艾黛尔贾特终于看向了她的眼睛，但嘴角却扬起一个苦笑：“……不，还是算了吧。”  
想说什么就说出来啊！如果你不告诉我，我又怎么会知道一切呢？  
愤怒的话语梗在喉咙处，她想要呼喊，却一句话也说不出来。  
“贝雷丝，杀了艾黛尔贾特，现在，马上！”  
身后大司教的声音阴冷却又狂热，催促着她将剑指向她的学生。  
贝雷丝沉默着拔出天帝之剑，紧紧盯着略低下头的艾黛尔贾特。  
她在等她的解释，就算不做任何说明，只要她开口告诉她，希望她站在自己这一边，贝雷丝也一定会毫不犹豫地站过去。  
她需要的只是艾黛尔贾特的一句话，和稍微多一点点的信任。  
身后大司教的催促愈发焦急与不安，艾黛尔贾特最终却没有回应她的期盼。面对她的沉默，艾黛尔贾特没有多说一语，而是在修伯特的帮助下逃离了圣墓。  
在那之后，当她看着自己的学生们纷纷跟随自己留在了大修道院，而蕾雅则宣布了贝雷丝与神祖苏谛斯之间的关系，并将后事都交托给她。  
期盼、信任、不安……种种目光注视着自己，她无法说出拒绝的话语。  
一切，都已经来不及了。

听说艾黛尔贾特身受重伤的时候，贝雷丝感到心脏的位置似乎又一次产生了一股钝痛感，但当她专注去感受时，这种感觉却迅速消失了。  
她忘不了当她脱口问出艾黛尔贾特的伤势时，西提司一向严肃的嘴角勾起的讥讽与了然的笑容。  
“抵抗帝国军的正义者一个战死，一个下落不明，你却只关心可恨的叛教者吗？”  
面对沉默的自己，西提司下令趁帝国皇帝重伤，帝国防守空虚之时进行帝都潜入战，务必一举歼灭帝国军的核心力量，消灭艾黛尔贾特及其亲信。  
之后，贝雷丝以身体不适为由将自己锁在了房间里，无论是部下、还是学生前来探望，她都一概不见。  
一周后，当多洛缇雅敲开导师宿舍的门时，她站在门内，阳光透过窗户洒在地毯上，却照不进在阴影中的贝雷丝的心。  
“进来吧。”贝雷丝让开了门，在多洛缇雅进入宿舍的时候，将门轻轻关上。  
“您的身体还好吗？”多洛缇雅观察着导师，小心翼翼地开口。  
“多洛缇雅挂念自己在歌剧院的朋友吗？”  
多洛缇雅迟疑了一会儿，点了点头：“战乱已起，帝都也将卷入战火，我自然是担心她们的。”  
“那么，回帝都一趟如何，你还有一些时间去往歌剧院，疏散她们。”  
“您……”多洛缇雅犹豫了一会儿：“有什么我可以帮到您的吗？”  
贝雷丝将桌上的盒子交付在她手中：“我需要你把这个东西秘密送到一个人手中，不要让其他人知道。”  
“……是小艾黛尔？”  
“是修伯特。”贝雷丝道：“你把这个东西交给修伯特，然后告诉他，这是我送给艾黛尔贾特的生日礼物。”  
“生日礼物……是呢，也到了这个时候了。”多洛缇雅怀念地笑了笑：“还记得那时候老师忘记给小艾黛尔准备礼物，只好去温室采摘了现成的康乃馨。不过虽然只是一份薄礼，听说小艾黛尔却十分喜欢，一直插在宿舍的花瓶里装饰了很久。”  
“……都是过去的事了。”贝雷丝似乎不愿在这个话题上多说什么：“你把东西交给修伯特后，不要多说什么，忙完自己的事就尽快返回大修道院。”  
“不是我不愿意帮您的忙，只是西提司大人已经下令，潜入帝都是秘密作战，在此之前，为防泄密，任何人都不能离开大修道院。”  
“我会想办法帮你离开，这件事除了你以外，不要告诉任何人，就连佩托拉也不行。”  
多洛缇雅和佩托拉一向无话不谈，但这一回，她希望这是一个没有第三人知道的秘密。

“想不到您真的敢一个人前来赴约。”修伯特抱着胳膊，不无讥讽地看着眼前笼罩在斗篷中的女人。  
“既然是我约的你，当然要前来。”  
“您似乎不意外来的是我。”  
“以你对她的忠诚，敌人赠送的东西，你必然会打开检查。”贝雷丝在兜帽下注视着昔日的学生：“所以这封信，是留给你的。”  
“「我想和你谈谈」吗……真是意义不明的留信。那么就让我听听吧，新生军的领袖究竟有什么话，要对我这个帝国宫内卿说。”修伯特冷笑着提醒道：“我还要回去准备接下来的战事，所以只能留给您十分钟。”  
“十分钟足够了。”贝雷丝顿了顿，将自己这些天的想法一一道来。  
修伯特侧目道：“我是否可以认为，您已经疯了呢？”  
“不管你怎么认为，我都是认真的。”  
“十分钟已经到了，我没有时间继续留在这里听您胡言乱语。”修伯特转身向外走去。  
“总攻帝都的时间，定在6月29日。”  
修伯特脚步一顿：“为何要泄露军机？”  
“因为你们无法抵抗新生军的进攻，新生军必然会打败帝国军，这是无法逆转的未来。”  
“但是，”贝雷丝看着他：“至少我们可以试着改变艾黛尔贾特的未来。”

握着天帝之剑走向王座的时候，贝雷丝又感受到了心脏处的钝痛感。  
这是她第三次站在艾黛尔贾特对面，而这一次她的学生依旧选择什么也不说。  
她在逼她，逼贝雷丝亲手杀死艾黛尔贾特。  
“又被你‘将军’……了呢，老师。”  
不，被“将军”的人其实是她，面对艾黛尔贾特的时候，她一次又一次被逼上了绝路，却无力挣扎。  
现在艾黛尔贾特逼贝雷丝杀了她，吃掉棋盘真正的“王”。  
艾黛尔贾特甚至为贝雷丝找了许多不得不杀她理由，这大概就是属于她的温柔吧。  
她是新生军的领袖，她背负着无数人的期盼，炎帝必须死去……这些她都知道。  
她举起天帝之剑，目光始终没有离开微低下头的少女。  
她救不了艾黛尔贾特，这一点她也知道。  
作为帝王的尊严不允许她战败后苟活于世，世间也容不下一个战败的艾黛尔贾特。  
所以艾黛尔贾特必须死去。  
她握紧了天帝之剑的剑柄，就像当初她在圣墓时那样用力。她想听她说点什么，随便什么都好。无关世界，无关纹章，无关她的理想，她想听的，是艾黛尔贾特对贝雷丝说的话。  
然后她听到了——  
天帝之剑当头挥下，打断了少女没能完全出口的秘密。  
鲜血淌落的瞬间，她也感觉到了疼痛。  
是不同于面对艾黛尔贾特时，心脏处偶尔会有的沉闷与钝痛，而是像心口被剜去了一大块一般地、撕心裂肺地剧痛。  
她扔下天帝之剑，发疯似的冲向艾黛尔贾特，将她滑落的身子揽在怀中。鲜血不断流淌在她的赤红战袍上，然后沾染遍贝雷丝的全身。  
艾黛尔贾特很温柔，也足够狠心。  
这个秘密会日日夜夜萦绕在贝雷丝的心头，每重复一遍，就从心口还未愈合的伤口上撕扯下一大块血肉。  
贝雷丝在这场棋局上，最终输得一败涂地。  
“我也……想要和你一起走下去啊……艾黛尔贾特……”  
她将手中的圣愈轻轻按在她额头的伤口上，为她止着血，就仿佛艾黛尔贾特还未离去。  
但这条路，终究只有一个人能前行。  
她凝视着艾黛尔贾特，她轻轻闭着眼睛，仿佛只是陷入了沉睡。  
她会做梦吗，希望她的梦里，不要再有贝雷丝了。  
“晚安，艾黛尔贾特。”

-END-

你所看见的，是真实的吗？你所听到的，是真相吗？你所认为的，是正确的吗？


	3. EP.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炎帝之死后，因为意外失去全部记忆的贝雷丝，通过自己的笔记本和别人的只言片语拼凑出世界和真相的故事。

你所看见的，是真实的吗？你所听到的，是真相吗？你所认为的，是正确的吗？

从床上坐起来的时候，她捂着脑袋，感到头疼欲裂。随后有人扶住了她摇摇欲坠的身体，让她靠着床头半躺着。  
“陛下。”她听到那个人这样呼唤她。  
“……你叫我什么？”  
“陛下。”那个人重复道。  
她抬起头看着那人，那是一张完全陌生的面孔，她穿着大概是侍女的服饰束手站在床边，脸上一篇平静。  
“为什么叫我……”  
“玛莎，这里就交给我吧，你先去忙别的事情。”有人打断了她的话，名为玛莎的侍女弯身行礼后退了出去，并带上了房门。  
“您还认得我吗，老师？”说话的是一名身形娇小的绿发少女，看到她醒来，少女似乎很高兴的样子。  
她认真看了她一会儿，摇了摇头。记忆中并没有她的样子——与其说没有她的样子，不如说她的脑海中一片空白，什么也没有。  
“我是芙莲，是您曾经的学生。”见她没有什么反应，少女露出失望的神色：“看来果然像玛努艾拉老师说的那样，您暂时失去了记忆。”  
“……玛努艾拉老师？”她紧皱着眉头，努力去思索她口中提到的名字，但思考的结果就是头痛更加剧烈起来。  
“您看起来很难受，头很痛吗？”芙莲关切地上前扶住她，手中闪过温暖的白光，按在了她的额头上：“您刚醒来，先不要想那么多，等身体康复了，我们会帮助你想起一切的。”  
她点了点头，在少女的搀扶下慢慢躺了下来。少女持续为她治疗着，一阵困意袭了上来，她打了个哈欠，慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
“困了吗，睡吧，老师。”  
“我叫……什么名字……”  
“贝雷丝，您叫贝雷丝。”  
贝雷丝……  
胸中似乎颤抖了一下，但很快了无痕迹。少女应该没有说谎，这的确是自己的名字。  
少女所施展的治疗魔法似乎有催眠的效果，她很快睡了过去。

再醒来时，芙莲已经不见了，在身边的依旧是名为玛莎的侍女。  
头已经没有那么疼了，因此贝雷丝有心情和玛莎交流了一会儿。从她口中，贝雷丝了解到自己并不是一个普通人。  
贝雷丝是这片名为芙朵拉的大陆新建立的统一联合王国的国王，三个月前，她率军打败了帝国，而后整顿了已经是一盘散沙的王国和同盟，建立了统一联合王国，登上了第一任国王的王位。  
“既然是国王，为什么会失去记忆？”  
“据说您遇到行刺，受了重伤。”玛莎指了指她缠着绷带的脑袋：“您因此而昏迷了整整一个月，醒来后，就什么都不记得了。”  
“这些都是听您的宫廷医生玛努艾拉大人说的，详细情况，恐怕只有问各位大人才清楚。”玛莎补充道。  
“谢谢你，玛莎。”  
“您还是和从以前一样客气呢。”玛莎抿着嘴笑了笑，脸上表情比起上一回丰富了许多。  
在玛莎的服侍下，贝雷丝喝下了治疗的药剂，睡意很快又席卷而来。  
“您要再睡一会儿吗，玛努艾拉大人说您多睡觉对伤势的痊愈有很大的帮助。”  
“嗯……”贝雷丝缓慢地眨动着眼皮，眼前慢慢陷入一片黑暗。  
进入梦乡的最后一刻，她依稀听到有人打开了门，询问着她的身体状况。  
似乎是一个严肃的男人的声音……

第三次醒来时，已经不知道是哪一天的深夜，房间里静悄悄的，似乎是担心影响到她的睡眠，只在远处保留了灯火。  
贝雷丝打量着这里，四周的装潢莫名让她觉得有些熟悉，看来是自己之前的卧室。  
头疼暂时没有发作了，但身体也没有什么知觉。她猜测自己服下的药剂可能有一些麻醉的作用。  
记忆的空白让她感到十分不安，也许之前自己是一个习惯掌控局面的人？  
她挣扎着下了床，扶着桌椅在卧室中慢慢走动着，目光搜寻着房间里的每一处地方，似乎找到和记忆相关的东西，哪怕一点也好。  
但她失望了，房间里很“干净”，除了一些《帝王学》、《政论》、《军事理论》之类的君王才会去了解的书籍，没有留下任何有关的只言片语。  
贝雷丝安静地在卧室中来回走着，月光透过窗户的玻璃撒在暗红色的地毯上，然后被她反复踏过。  
当远处的最后一根蜡烛爆出熄灭前的最后一抹火星后，房间里彻底陷入了黑暗。玛莎推开门时，窗前已经不见了人影。她的目光在四周逡巡了一圈，脸上露出疑惑的神色。  
“陛下？”

贝雷丝在夜色下的走廊中穿行着，她脑中依旧一片空白，但身体却像是有记忆一般，熟练地穿越回廊、庭院、花园。  
远处的说话声让她停在了高大石柱后的阴影中。  
那是芙莲的声音，还有……那个她进入睡梦中前，听到的男人的声音。  
“贝雷丝怎么样了？”  
“根据玛莎的报告，老师的身体已经日渐康复。”芙莲的声音里透露着担忧：“只是……老师还是想不起从前的一切。父、兄长大人，那天究竟发生了什么事，为什么老师会受那么重的伤？”  
“我说过了，贝雷丝是受到了刺客的袭击。”  
“可是以老师的身手，还有天帝之剑……”  
“刺客想必是那个人的死士，身手不凡。猝然发动袭击，贝雷丝没能来得及拿起天帝之剑。”  
“唔……”芙莲似乎还有些迟疑：“可是那个人竟然连兄长大人也打伤了……”  
“芙莲！你是在担心哥哥吗？哥哥、哥哥我好开心！”  
“真是的……稍微关心你就会得意忘形了，兄长大人。”芙莲似乎是轻笑了起来：“现在老师的身体已经日渐康复，是不是应该找玛努艾拉老师过来看看了呢？”  
“嗯……”  
“……兄长大人，您在犹豫吗？”  
“失去记忆，对贝雷丝来说，也许并不是坏事。”  
“兄长大人？”  
“你忘记那个时候的事了吗……因为那个人的死亡，贝雷丝的精神出现了严重创伤，几乎无法正常与人交流。”  
“可是……老师现在是联合王国的王，如果不尽快找回记忆的话，会很麻烦的吧。”  
“政务和军务上有我和菲尔迪南特在，不会有太大的问题。就让贝雷丝再休息一段时间吧，我会和玛努艾拉商量出最好的解决方案。这件事你就不要再过问了，芙莲。”  
“唔……”  
“西、西提司大人！”  
两人的对话被匆忙的脚步声打断，有人迅速奔了过来。  
“什么事，玛莎？你不在陛下身边，到这里来做什么？”西提司低声喝问道。  
“陛下、陛下不见了！”  
贝雷丝慢慢走了出去，在三人惊异的目光中，她开口问道：“你们怎么在这里？”  
“这是我要问的才对，贝雷丝，你不在房间里休息，怎么到这里来了？”西提司眉头紧皱，上下打量着她。  
“醒来后睡不着，所以想出来走走，也许能想起什么也说不定。”  
西提司瞪了玛莎一眼：“你是怎么照顾陛下的？连陛下离开都不知道，陛下如今身体虚弱，要是有什么事——”  
“你也不必责怪她，是我偷偷跑出来的，”贝雷丝补充道：“从窗户。”  
“老师，你现在身体还没有好，怎么可以爬窗啦！”芙莲上前挽住了她的手，担忧地用白魔法为她检查身体。  
“不知不觉，就跟随了身体的记忆，大概我从前也喜欢这么做吧。”贝雷丝淡淡地回应道。  
“早点回去休息吧，你现在的状况最好不要吹风。”西提司指了指她的脑袋：“回头我会让玛努艾拉跑一趟，为你做个彻底的检查。”  
贝雷丝点了点头，顺着玛莎的搀扶往回走了几步，然后转头看向西提司：“你是谁？”  
“我是西提司，你的副手。”西提司简单地道。  
“嗯。”贝雷丝不再说什么，跟着玛莎走向自己的卧室。  
目送贝雷丝远去后，西提司若有所思地摸着下巴的短须，在芙莲扯动他的袖子时，才露出温柔的神色：“怎么了，芙莲？”  
“兄长大人刚才不是说，还不是让玛努艾拉老师进宫的时候吗？”  
“啊……不过现在看来，贝雷丝恢复得很不错，这件事可以提上日程了。”西提司回味着刚才贝雷丝注视他时，宛如神明一般不带感情的目光，心中不由一紧：“芙莲，我需要你帮我做一件事。”  
见芙莲乖巧地点了点头，西提司露出一个笑容，随即肃然道：“明天为贝雷丝检查身体的时候，我要你用白魔法查探她的头脑，确认她是否真的失去了全部的记忆。”  
“咦……可是如果老师还有记忆的话，一定会告诉我们的。”  
“我担心她的脑海深处还保留着一些痛苦的记忆，如果她不小心回想起来的话，以她现在的身体状况，必然会导致严重的后果。这也是为了保护贝雷丝，芙莲。”  
“嗯……我明白了，兄长大人。”  
“你能明白真是太好了，这件事只有你能做得到，就交托给你了，席思林。”西提司笑着摸了摸芙莲的脑袋。

-TBC-


	4. EP.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于从前的贝雷丝留下的笔记本的秘密，和隐藏在笔记本中的那个人。

“贝雷丝老师的康复状态确实很理想，就算现在开始着手恢复记忆也没有问题了。”  
贝雷丝看着眼前言行举止透露着媚态，一点也不像个皇家医生的玛努艾拉，她则冲她笑着抛了个媚眼。  
“贝雷丝现在已经是国王了，玛努艾拉，请注意你的称呼。”  
“啊啦，想必我们的陛下也不会在意称呼的，对吗？”玛努艾拉将手从她头上的绷带处移开，被白魔法治疗时温暖的感觉随之剥离：“那么，今天就开始‘复健’的第一步吧。”  
“等一下，玛努艾拉，现在就开始是否为时尚早？”西提司皱眉道：“贝雷丝的伤势还未痊愈，太早开始复健的话，会不会造成更大的痛苦？”  
“贝雷丝老师的伤口正在顺利地愈合，不过以后可能会留下头疼的后遗症。但贝雷丝的意志绝非常人所能比拟，作为臣属，我们应该相信国王陛下能撑过去才对。您说是吗，西提司大人？”  
“贝雷丝现在是领导我们的王，决不能允许有任何差池。”  
“那么，不如问问本人的意见如何？”玛努艾拉看向一直沉默不语的贝雷丝：“贝雷丝老师觉得，复健是从现在开始，还是等伤口彻底痊愈呢？”  
“就从现在开始吧，我想尽快找回失去的记忆。”  
西提司闻言瞥了贝雷丝一眼，随后看向玛努艾拉：“你准备怎么开始第一步？”  
玛努艾拉从她的手提袋中翻出了一个手掌大小的棕色笔记本，看起来似乎有一些年头了。  
“这是……”  
“这是贝雷丝老师的笔记本哦，里边大概是她从士官学校时期开始的一些随笔吧。”  
“为什么贝雷丝的笔记本会在你这里？”  
“西提司大人忘了吗，我曾经为她做过一段时间的治疗，那个时候她将笔记本交给我，希望如果将来她的头脑出现什么问题，这个笔记本可以帮助她找回一些记忆。”  
西提司皱眉道：“你的意思是……”  
“没错，贝雷丝老师的记忆在那时候就已经出现了一些问题，这次遇袭头部受伤只是最后一根稻草。”玛努艾拉将笔记本递给贝雷丝，却被西提司截了下来：“西提司大人？”  
“这本笔记，我需要先看过，才能决定是否要交给贝雷丝。”见玛努艾拉挑了挑眉，西提司沉声道：“你知道是为什么。”  
玛努艾拉盯着他看了一会儿，噗嗤一笑，向他飞了个媚眼：“啊啦，西提司大人想看的话，就看吧。”  
西提司翻开笔记本，认真地从头翻到了尾。他阅读的速度很快，看完之后，他的眉头锁得更紧了，探寻的目光紧盯着玛努艾拉，却只得到了一个神秘莫测的微笑。  
最终他还是合上了笔记本，将它交给了贝雷丝：“那么贝雷丝就好好看看吧，也许会对你的病情有所帮助。”他说自己还要去处理政务，然后大步离开了贝雷丝的房间。  
贝雷丝向一直束手站在床边的玛莎看了一眼，却不急着翻开笔记本。  
“你是我之前的医生？”  
“贝雷丝老师这几个月都由我进行医治，所以有什么不明白的地方，可以直接问我哦。”玛努艾拉眨了眨眼：“不过恢复记忆的事不是一蹴而就的，贝雷丝只需要顺其自然就好，过于逞强的话，可能会导致病情加重的。”  
“嗯，谢谢你，玛努艾拉。”  
在贝雷丝翻开笔记本的第一页的时候，玛努艾拉转头嘱咐了玛莎一些事情，然后离开了房间。

「作为一个佣兵，我真的可以胜任士官学校的教师吗？」

这是写在第一页的第一句话。

佣兵吗……曾经是佣兵，后来成为教师，最后又登上了王位，自己的人生可以称得上是传奇了吧。  
这是一本很普通的笔记，上面记述着贝雷丝作为黑鹫学级的导师，对教师职业、士官学校、以及学生的一些看法。上面还有一些教案的随笔以及读书笔记，可以说是内容丰富。  
阅读的时候，贝雷丝心中涌起熟悉的感觉，就好像这些事情的确曾在自己身上发生过一样。  
期间玛莎呼唤了她几次，在没有得到回应后，只好无奈地暂时退出了房间。  
翻过一页纸，她暂时合上了笔记本，靠着床头陷入了沉思。  
从笔记中可以看出，自己从前似乎是一个内心活动十分丰富的人，以至于涉及到内心想法的随笔写了很多内容。她精通武技，也擅长教授学生，并且对学生十分关心。周末的时候，她总喜欢在士官学校散步、钓鱼、种花，偶尔也会邀请学生一起吃饭或是开个茶会。  
目前她所看到的进度，士官学校即将展开学年中期的狮鹫战，作为教师的贝雷丝似乎很重视这场战斗。  
嗯……怎么看都是一个优秀却普通的教师，除了被天帝之剑选中这一点。  
头疼又开始发作了，大概是耗费太多精神了吧。贝雷丝将笔记本放在枕头底下，闭上了眼睛。

“从前的贝雷丝，是一个话很多的人吗？”  
正在为她检查伤势的芙莲闻言愣了一会儿，笑着摇头道：“恰恰相反哦，老师是一个沉默寡言的人，脸上也总是没有什么表情。不过就算是这样的老师，也是一个温柔的老师。”  
“沉默寡言，没有表情吗……”从笔记本的随笔中倒是看不出来。  
“是呢，不过也有例外的时候，比如和——”芙莲顿了顿，像是想起了什么，脸上露出后怕的表情，没有再说下去。  
“比如什么？”  
“比如和……学生在一起的时候。”芙莲强笑道：“老师真的是一个温柔的老师呢。”  
芙莲没有说实话，贝雷丝能感觉到。  
“这本笔记，总觉得并不是完整的内容。”贝雷丝没有戳破她，而是翻动着笔记本。  
“诶？为什么这么问？”  
“总觉得，笔记里少了一个人。”  
“少、少了一个人？”芙莲的笑容僵在了脸上：“不、不会吧……”  
比起她的兄长西提司，芙莲在隐藏情绪方面，还差得远了。  
贝雷丝点了点头：“既然你说没有，那也许是我的错觉吧。”  
之后芙莲大概是害怕贝雷丝再追问什么，为她裹好伤口之后，就找了个理由匆忙离开了。  
不是错觉。  
这本笔记里提到过很多人，她的父亲，教会的教职人员，骑士团的骑士，普通学生，隔壁学级的级长……唯独少了一个人，并且是绝不该少的人。  
她所负责教导的学级——黑鹫学级的级长。  
从前的她很重视自己的学生，在笔记中陆续提到过自己学级中的学生们，并且针对他们制定了施教的计划。但对于学级的级长却只字未提，  
究竟是黑鹫学级级长之位空缺，还是其他的什么原因呢？  
级长和导师的关系恶劣？不，就算是这样，也会稍微提上一两句的。  
努力思索的时候，头疼再次袭来，她捂着额头，然后听到玛莎在关切地询问。  
“麻烦把玛努艾拉请过来，我的头很疼。”贝雷丝这样说道。

“兄长大人，老师今天问起了那个人。”芙莲一脸担忧地看着西提司：“您不是说过，笔记本上并没有提到过她吗？”  
“正因为只字未提，所以才让她察觉到异常了吧，毕竟贝雷丝是个敏锐的人。”西提司在枢机卿的办公室里来回走动着：“芙莲，你确定贝雷丝的记忆确实是一片空白吗？”  
“嗯，我确定……”芙莲垂下眼，神情难过：“兄长大人，你告诉我，老师是不是永远也想不起来了？”  
“现在还不能确定，不过，”西提司抚摩着她的头发：“就算贝雷丝永远也想不起来，我们也可以把曾经发生过的事告诉她。联合王国需要她，她一定还会变回我们所期盼的那个贝雷丝。”  
兄长大人……在笑？  
芙莲抬起头时，捕获了西提司一向严肃的嘴角边一闪即逝的微笑。  
嗯，一定是因为事情并没有那么糟糕吧，不管怎么样，只要老师还活着就够了。  
比起那个时候半死不活的老师……现在的老师，也许更好也说不定。

“贝雷丝老师觉得怎么样，头还很疼吗？”玛努艾拉握住了她的手，随即感觉到她冰冷的手紧紧地回握了。  
“嗯……现在好多了。”  
“怎么会突然头疼，让我看看伤口吧。”  
贝雷丝摇了摇头：“芙莲不久前才帮我换过药。是我看了太久的笔记，怎么也想不明白。”  
玛努艾拉眼角撇了站在一旁的玛莎一眼，笑问道：“我没有看过贝雷丝的笔记，所以恐怕无法就其中的内容为你解答了。”  
“没关系，我只是想知道，为什么笔记中只有在士官学校那一年的内容。玛莎告诉我，那已经是五年前的事了。这五年又发生了什么，我为什么会从一名教师变成一个国王？”  
“啊啦，贝雷丝一直有记笔记的习惯，不过她没有把后面的部分交给我，也许她觉得这部分对你没有帮助吧。”玛努艾拉捏了捏她的手，眨眼笑道：“好了，贝雷丝老师暂时还是不要想那么多了，这对你的伤势痊愈没有好处。对了，或许可以试试使用纹章之力。汉尼曼那家伙说过，纹章之力可以激发身体的潜能，说不定可以让你的身体更快痊愈呢。”  
玛莎忍不住道：“陛下的伤口还未愈合，如果使用纹章的话，万一导致伤口裂开——”  
“既然陛下拥有的是芙朵拉独一无二的炎之纹章，就没有道理和普通纹章一样，出现不好的副作用，你说是吗，玛莎？”玛努艾拉提高了声音。  
玛莎低下头，低声道：“是，玛努艾拉大人。”  
“那么我就先告辞了，贝雷丝老师还是早点休息比较有利于恢复。”  
玛努艾拉离开后，贝雷丝往床头靠了靠，疲倦地闭上了眼睛：“玛莎你也出去吧，我想安静地睡一会儿。”  
玛莎离开后，贝雷丝深吸一口气，重新打开了笔记本。  
炎之纹章。  
她伸出手，轻轻覆在了笔记本的纸张上，手背上慢慢显现出一个复杂如同蜘蛛一般的紫色印记。  
总觉得这个印记十分眼熟……这就是炎之纹章吗？  
贝雷丝将手移开时，笔记本随笔之间的空白处，慢慢显现一排又一排的文字，就好像它原本就应该在那个位置。

「大树节，4月23日。我选择了艾黛尔贾特所在的黑鹫学级。」

艾黛尔……贾特……？  
头突然剧烈地疼痛起来，那是仿佛头要从伤口处生生裂开一般的剧痛，她死死捂住了脑袋，屏着呼吸忍耐着。  
脑中闪过支离破碎的片段，红的、黑色、白色……各种各样的影像交织在一起，把她的记忆绞成了毫无逻辑的碎片。  
艾黛尔贾特……究竟是谁？

-TBC-


	5. EP.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝终于见到了艾黛尔贾特，但是萦绕在心中的谜团却越来越多。

贝雷丝走进王宫中的图书馆时，图书馆的管理员愣了一下，赶紧上来迎接。  
“陛下，你需要找什么书籍吗，有什么是我可以帮到您的？”  
“我要找一些阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的相关史料。”见管理员一脸为难，贝雷丝问道：“怎么？”  
“陛下，三个月前您率军进攻帝都的时候，图书馆不幸也卷入了战火，烧掉了不少书籍。帝国相关的史料正好在其中。”  
“一点都没有留下吗？”  
“这……是有留下一些，不过和您想要的内容相去甚远。”在贝雷丝的要求下，管理员将她带到了一个巨大的书架旁：“这是遗留下来的部分，大多是一些文化、艺术、建筑相关的内容。政史和军事的部分都被烧光了。”他指着远处让贝雷丝看，那边的确有一大片烧焦的痕迹，许多工匠在那里进行着修复的工作。  
“嗯，我随便看看，你先去忙吧。”  
打发了管理员后，贝雷丝随手取下一本名为《安巴尔宫殿群》的书籍，漫无目的地翻阅着。  
那天用炎之纹章发现了笔记本的秘密后，她忍着头痛将全部内容读完。所有隐藏的内容都围绕着名为“艾黛尔贾特”的少女，她就是那个本不应该毫无痕迹的黑鹫学级级长。  
从笔记的内容来看，从前的自己对艾黛尔贾特十分关注，关于她的随笔几乎占了一半的篇幅。  
上课、训练、出击、散步、吃饭、茶会……两人几乎形影不离，甚至笔记中还特地记下了艾黛尔贾特的兴趣爱好和喜欢的事物，可以说对级长非常上心。  
两人真的只是导师和级长之间的关系吗？为什么笔记本中要特意将关于她的部分隐藏起来呢？  
艾黛尔贾特，黑鹫学级的级长，阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的第一顺位继承人。  
她本想到图书馆查找帝国史近代以来的部分，但这些内容全部都已经毁于战火……就这么巧合吗？  
她合上书，正想将书塞回书架。突然愣了愣，重新打开，快速翻到合上前的那一页。上面简单地提到了位于皇宫中的庭院。  
「第四皇女艾黛尔贾特出生后，伊欧尼亚斯九世为其在皇宫中修建了一处庭院。」  
「皇帝艾黛尔贾特，于帝国历1185年6月23日对庭院中的亭子进行了简单的翻修。」  
皇帝艾黛尔贾特……原来她已经即位为帝国皇帝了吗。1185年6月23日……现在是10月份，那时候应该是战事最紧急的时候，为什么艾黛尔贾特会特意翻修了亭子？  
从笔记中关于艾黛尔贾特的记载来看，她并不是一个喜欢奢靡风气的人，战事吃紧，更加不会把人力耗费在翻修亭子这种无关紧要的事情上。  
头又开始痛了起来，贝雷丝捂着脑袋，将这一页纸撕下，放进了口袋里。  
她必须去庭院看看。

天空中乌云压顶，一场暴雨即将来临。四周一片昏暗，以至于看不清远处走动的宫廷侍女和巡逻的卫队。  
贝雷丝来到书中提到的庭院中，一座白色的亭子静立在正中央。

「在安巴尔的皇宫里有一座漂亮的庭院，有机会真想带老师去看看。」  
「等你毕业之后我就去造访吧，不过那时候艾黛尔贾特会比现在更忙吧？」  
「如果是招待老师的话，这样的时间无论什么时候都有哦。」

头痛始终没有停下来，贝雷丝隔着绷带紧紧按着额头，快步向亭子走去。  
亭子并不大，除了中间白色的花园风石桌与石凳，亭子里空荡荡的，什么也没有。贝雷丝的目光在亭子中扫视着，眉头渐渐蹙了起来。  
亭子里并没有发现翻新的迹象……艾黛尔贾特，究竟翻修了什么地方？  
贝雷丝思索了一会儿，退出亭子，抬头向上看去。下一秒，她蹬着柱子翻上了亭子的顶端。亭子尖顶是一根粗大的方柱，方柱中心的一块石头，似乎和其他砖石的颜色有所不同。  
贝雷丝慢慢起出了石砖，在方柱的空洞中，静静地躺着一个盒子。  
这个盒子我一定曾经见过。  
贝雷丝捏着愈发疼痛的额头，慢慢打开了盒子，里边整整齐齐地叠放着一双白色的手套。  
“唔……”  
心脏的位置突然传来一阵剧痛，以至于一直在发作的头疼也被掩盖了下去。贝雷丝紧紧抓着胸口，抵御着那种仿佛在心脏上剜着刀子一般的疼痛。  
这副手套……是……艾黛尔贾特的吗？  
她究竟是谁，她对我而言，究竟是什么人？  
暴雨终于泼洒了下来，将她从头到脚彻底湿透。  
贝雷丝紧握着白色手套，疼痛让她无法思考，但她必须得到答案。  
她得去找西提司。

“贝雷丝？！你怎么淋雨了？你的伤还没好，快回去休息！”西提司紧皱着眉：“玛莎是怎么照顾你的！”  
贝雷丝没有回答，而是伸手紧紧握住了西提司的肩膀。  
“艾黛尔贾特在哪里？”  
她听到西提司深深吸了一口气。  
“艾黛尔贾特在哪里？”她重复了一遍。  
西提司摇了摇头：“贝雷丝，忘掉这个名字，回去好好睡一觉，一切都会好起来的。”  
“我要见艾黛尔贾特。”  
“我不能让你见她。”  
“这是国王的命令。”  
“就算你见到她又如何？”西提司提高了声音：“她已经死了！”  
“艾黛尔贾特已经死了。”  
枢机卿的话并没有激怒国王，她脸色惨白，缓缓放开了手，声音虚弱地道：“带我去见她。”  
“如果这是你的坚持，”西提司眼中闪过微不可查的讥讽：“好吧。”  
他甩开衣袍走出了枢机卿的办公室，贝雷丝紧跟着他的脚步。他穿过重重回廊与宫殿群，推开厚重的木门，将贝雷丝带到了不见天日的地下。地下走廊的尽头，是一扇石门，隔着门，贝雷丝也能感觉到从里边传来的彻骨寒气。  
“艾黛尔贾特就在门里。”  
贝雷丝看了他一眼，他冷冷地道：“这扇门只有你能打开，去吧，用你的炎之纹章。”  
贝雷丝走上前，将手贴在了石门上。西提司在她身后紧盯着她，目光闪动，不知道在想什么。见到贝雷丝手背上浮现出炎之纹章的印记，而后石门缓缓打开，他才抿紧了唇，松开了在袖中握紧的手。  
石室中堆满了厚厚的冰块，石室的正中放着一张石床，床上静静地躺着一抹红色的身影。  
石门在身后缓缓合上，但贝雷丝眼中再也容不下别的东西。  
她忍着心脏位置的剧痛，一步一步走到石床边，低头凝视着她。  
“艾黛尔贾特……”  
她轻喃着少女的名字。  
脑中闪过很多杂乱无章的片段，她像是一个旁观者，默默地看着少女和她的导师相遇、并肩而行……最后分道扬镳。  
她伸手抚上少女苍白的面颊，轻轻摩挲着，内心却比自己想象得还要平静。  
“艾黛尔贾特，你究竟是什么样的人？为什么在贝雷丝的心里占据了如此重要的位置？”  
“如果你们对彼此而言都这么重要，为什么又要走向不同的道路？”  
少女当然无法回答，她的嘴角挂着微笑，就像是她从未离开，只是进入了甜美的梦乡。  
“你的梦里……会有我吗？”  
脱口说出这句话的时候，心脏再次绞痛起来，她闭上眼缓了缓，伸手拿起少女枕边的笔记本。她认得这个笔记本——和玛努艾拉交给她的一模一样，会是她一直在寻找的关于这空白的五年的随笔吗？

「所有人都在看着我，可我只想看着艾黛尔贾特。」

「帝国历1181年，天马节。我从圣墓回来了，艾黛尔贾特与我分道扬镳，我想我永远失去了她。」  
「为什么不能多信任我一点呢……就算她什么都不愿意说，只要她告诉我，希望我来到她身边，我一定会毫不犹豫地向她走去。」  
「可她没有开口。」  
「也许我在她的心中，并不如想象中的重要。」

「帝国历1181年，孤月节。艾黛尔贾特率军进攻大修道院，我别无选择，只能提剑迎击。我已被推上神坛，无数双期盼的眼睛看着着，我无法丢下我的学生，我的朋友们。」

「帝国历1185年，星辰节。阔别五年，她变得更加冷漠了。我希望听到她的解释，可她依旧什么也没有说。这回她向我伸出了手，可是已经太晚了……如果这一刻，提早五年该有多好。」

「帝国历1185年，守护节。我回到了大修道院，学生们齐聚一堂，教会的军队也重新被召集起来。我的剑再一次被迫指向了艾黛尔贾特。」

「帝国历1185年，竖琴节。听闻艾黛尔贾特身受重伤，我几乎忍不住想要冲向安巴尔，但我做不到。西提司冷冽的目光注视着我，他下令封锁了大修道院的出入口，并派人监视着我的一举一动。」  
「西提司依旧是教会骑士团的实际掌控者，我只有战时的指挥权，而没有军队的实际调度权。如果和他翻脸，我和支持我的学生们，都不会有好下场。」  
「我必须想办法改变艾黛尔贾特的未来，当教会的军队潜入帝都，一切都将无法挽回。」  
「西提司依旧警惕着我的举动，我无法离开大修道院，只能想办法让多洛缇雅帮我跑一趟。」

「今天又和西提司起了争执，因为我不愿意和艾黛尔贾特对决，他狠狠地训斥了我。」  
「那一刻我甚至对他起了杀心，我推开窗，窗外是举着雪亮长枪巡逻经过的教会骑士团精英，我清醒了过来。」  
「我虽然是新生军的领袖，但实际上的决策者却是西提司。我只能选择附和他的提议，或者提出自己的意见，而后被他驳斥。」  
「一切都由不得我。」

「我趁着检查身体的时候见到了玛努艾拉，她答应了我的请求。」

「对决之日终于到来，我的手在颤抖。」  
「艾黛尔贾特，你说得对，这条路，终究只有一个人能走下去。」

之后是一大段的空白，上面溅洒了斑斑血迹，却一个字也没有留下。贝雷丝尝试催动了纹章之力，但并没有显现出什么隐藏的文字。  
翻过几页，笔记继续写了下去。

「西提司将我推上了统一联合王国的国王的位置，自己担任了枢机卿。」  
「帝国被攻陷、王国和同盟溃不成军，整个芙朵拉大陆最精锐的教会骑士团仍然掌握在西提司手中。」  
「我让菲尔迪南特整合了帝国的残军，但依然无法与西提司抗衡。」

「玛努艾拉借着为我治病的机会，频繁进王宫探望我。」  
「她说她还需要一点时间。」

「近来我与西提司的争执愈发频繁、激烈，他的意思，大抵是不满我将大部分时间流连于地下，可我除了她，什么也没有了。」  
「他希望我成为一个听话而完美的‘神明’，可我的行为让他大失所望。」  
「但他暂时无法对我动手，王国贵族们还未完全臣服，同盟的领主也在观望，还有黑暗中的蠢动者在注视着新生王国的一举一动。他需要我的剑。」

「我最后一次来到地下，将笔记本放在她的身边。石室的门只有炎之纹章能够打开，所以除了‘我’，谁也无法来到这里。」

「小心西提司。」

笔记到这里就结束了，贝雷丝合上笔记本没多久，笔记本上浮现出炎之纹章的印记，继而自发燃起火焰，将笔记本彻底烧成灰烬，显然是不愿意除了自己外的第二个人有机会看到。  
头痛与心脏的剧痛已经远去，贝雷丝内心一片平静，她轻抚着艾黛尔贾特的银发，心中却无喜无悲，就像是读完了与自己无关的故事。  
这本笔记中的记录条理清晰，并不像芙莲等人所说的，她曾经精神异常，无法正常交流。  
而玛努艾拉究竟在其中扮演了什么样的角色呢？  
救治贝雷丝，将笔记本交给她，等她产生疑虑后，再暗示解开笔记本秘密的方法就是炎之纹章。当自己了解了关于艾黛尔贾特的部分后，必然会很在意。那么早晚会来到这里，看到笔记本的后半部分……  
「小心西提司。」  
从前的自己，是希望在西提司的监视下想方设法提醒自己吗？  
如果自己就此失去了记忆，比起从前的自己，必然更容易被人拿捏。  
贝雷丝站了起来，打算先离开这里，再想办法联系上玛努艾拉。起身的瞬间，她觉得一阵头晕目眩，眼前的一片都变得模糊起来。  
她晃了晃，扑倒在艾黛尔贾特的身上，彻底失去了意识。

梦中是一片黑暗，她看到了古老的青玉王座，一名面容稚嫩的绿发少女歪靠在王座上，似乎在沉睡。她心中一阵悸，快步向她走了过去。  
少女似有所感，睁开了眼睛……  
“啊，好久不见。”

-TBC-


	6. EP.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旧王国领主再次举起叛旗，要求统一联合王国交出炎之女帝的尸首。  
> 而从前的贝雷丝，现在的贝雷丝，以及西提司则陷入了明争暗斗。

在伤势还没痊愈的情况下淋了一场雨，又因为情绪大起大落，贝雷丝最终重回病榻，因而被前来为她诊治的玛努艾拉结结实实地骂了一顿，并强制要求在病和伤彻底痊愈前，不许再离开这个房间。  
玛努艾拉嘴里念叨着“从前就不让人省心”之类的话关上了门，贝雷丝看向无所事事地漂浮在一旁的绿发少女：“苏谛斯，贝雷丝从前是个什么样的人？”  
名为苏谛斯的少女托着下巴瞥向她，半晌，嘴角扁了扁：“是个笨蛋吧……大概。”  
“没心没肺的笨蛋。”  
“没心没肺吗……”贝雷丝苦笑起来：“真是很严厉的评价。”  
“如果不是笨蛋，又怎么会变成现在这个样子。”少女漂浮在被子的上方，贝雷丝只要一抬头就能看到她。  
“你是不是知道什么，”贝雷丝顿了顿：“三个月前究竟发生了什么？”  
“我一直在沉睡，又怎么会知道三个月前的事。”少女转过身，将冷淡的背影留给贝雷丝。  
“其实就算你们不说，我也能猜到一些。”贝雷丝闭上了眼睛：“作为新生军领袖的我，与作为帝国皇帝的……她之间必然会有一战。这一战大概是我赢了，否则我也不能坐在这里。”  
统一联合王国的王都是昔日的帝都安巴尔，王宫也沿用了安巴尔的皇宫，就连国王的卧室，也是昔日帝国皇帝的寝居之所。  
“她……死了，我想我应该不会允许别人伤害她，那么就只有一个可能……”  
“别想那么多了，当时发生的事，你都想不起来的话，谁也不知道发生了什么。”苏谛斯打断了她的思索：“有工夫回忆过去，不如早点养好伤，履行胜者的义务。”  
“……”  
“你这是什么眼神？”  
“没什么……只是对这句话，稍微有些过敏。”贝雷丝伸手捂住了眼睛：“我想睡一下，苏谛斯。”  
苏谛斯打了个响指，卧室内的蜡烛在一瞬间全部熄灭，窗帘也拉了起来，室内陷入了一片昏暗。  
“睡吧，做个好梦。”  
少女浅绿色的眼睛在黑暗中熠熠生辉，她注视着贝雷丝，过了一会儿，慢慢隐去了身形。

“我受伤后，学生们似乎没有来看过我。”  
西提司难得出现在贝雷丝的房间，例行公事地探问过伤势之后，贝雷丝突然问道。  
“你想起来了吗？”西提司从玛莎的托盘里拿起红茶的手一顿。  
“虽然没有想起什么，但从笔记中看，我从前和学生们的关系应该不错。”  
“从前的你的确是一名优秀的导师，你教的学生都很出色。”  
“也包括艾黛尔贾特吗？”  
西提司的目光逐渐凌厉：“作为统一联合王国的国王，你最好尽快忘记艾黛尔贾特。眼下蕾雅昏迷不醒，你既是女神的代言者，也是王国的领导者，不要再对异端者与叛教者执迷不悟了。”  
“你在害怕？”  
“贝雷丝——”  
“既然你不愿我再提起艾黛尔贾特，那么，我希望能见一见我其他的学生。”贝雷丝凝视着脸色铁青的西提司：“你也希望我能早日找回记忆，履行自己‘国王’的职责，对吗？”  
“这两个月以来，法嘉斯地区频繁发生动乱，菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔作为将领，目前正驻扎在法嘉斯的领土；林哈尔特还留在大修道院潜心钻研纹章学；佩托拉回到了布里基特群岛；多洛缇雅在战争结束后就离开了安巴尔，目前下落不明。”西提司抱着胳膊冷冷地道：“虽然我希望你尽快恢复记忆，但是很遗憾，你的学生们暂时无法来见你。”  
“你真的希望我恢复记忆吗？”  
西提司脸色微变：“你这是什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，从前的我，一定有很多做得不够好的地方吧。”贝雷丝端起手边已经不再冒着热气的红茶，优雅地啜了一口：“这次失忆，也许是一个重新来过的机会。”  
西提司目光闪动，视线落在她的茶杯上，不知在想什么。过了一会儿，他的脸色缓和下来，有些欣慰地道：“你能这么想就太好了。寻找记忆的事不必太焦急，就算一直找不到，只要你明白自己身上的责任，把目光放在眼前与未来就足够了。”

“兄长大人在想什么？”从贝雷丝那边回来后，西提司就一直是这副若有所思的模样。  
“我在想，贝雷丝是真的变了很多。”  
“毕竟老师失去了从前的记忆，就算变化很大也很正常哦。”  
西提司摇了摇头：“就算失去了记忆，有些刻在骨子里的习惯也不容易改变。更何况，”西提司顿了顿，嘴角没有温度地扬了扬：“她真的失去记忆了吗？”  
芙莲惊讶道：“兄长大人为什么会这么想？我曾经为老师检查过身体，她的确是失去了所有的记忆。”  
“如果这一切都在她早有预谋的，那么想要糊弄你的检查也并不是做不到。可是，她怎么能预料到我会……”  
“兄长大人、兄长大人在想什么？”  
“芙莲，我希望你再帮我一个忙。”面对芙莲疑惑的神情，西提司道：“贝雷丝今天告诉我，她想念她的学生们了。但黑鹫学级的学生目前都不在安巴尔，你算是她唯一的学生。”  
“这几天你多花些时间陪着她，看看她身上有没有什么地方和以前截然不同。这也是为了让贝雷丝能更快地恢复记忆。”  
听到是为了帮助导师，芙莲爽快地点头答应了。  
西提司来到窗前，目送芙莲脚步轻快地从窗外的小径经过，走向贝雷丝卧室的方向。他抚摩着下巴的短须，陷入了沉思。  
“不，如果她不是贝雷丝，又怎么可能拥有炎之纹章……”  
“贝雷丝，你究竟在谋划着什么？”

贝雷丝将笔记本翻过一页的时候，窗外突然传来一阵喧闹。玛莎走向窗户，探身关上了窗。  
“发生了什么。”  
“陛下，玛努艾拉大人认为您现在应该做的是静养，不管发生了什么，都会有人去处理的，不必担心。”  
贝雷丝不置可否地“嗯”了一声，目光没有离开笔记。  
她正在反复读着从前的自己关于艾黛尔贾特的记述，上面记录了这样一件事:某天晚上自己偶遇睡不着的艾黛尔贾特，她对自己诉说了她的秘密。  
关于“炎之纹章”的秘密。  
那个时候两人的关系虽然没有特别亲密，但彼此都在向对方敞开心扉。如果按照这样发展下去，无论如何也不应该走向现在的结局。  
贝雷丝，你究竟在想什么。  
苏谛斯慢悠悠地穿过墙，回到了房间里，贝雷丝不动声色地往她的方向瞟了一眼。  
“外面真是热闹，你的王国麻烦还真多。”苏谛斯在她脑海里说道。  
“你看到什么了？”贝雷丝用同样的方式问道。  
“是养伤阶段的你不适合听到的东西。”  
贝雷丝气定神闲地翻过一页笔记：“说来听听。”  
“昔日法嘉斯王国的领土爆发了大规模动乱，似乎是有实权的领主们不满于现状，所以打算奋力一搏，重新争取自立。”  
“菲尔迪南特手中的兵力不足以平定这场叛乱，教会骑士团的兵力又无法大量调离王都，所以现在你的联合王国内部分裂为了主战派与主和派。”  
“就这样吗？”在现在的贝雷丝看来，这并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。  
从她目前了解的情报来看，统一联合王国根基不稳，只是因为昔日的王国与同盟暂时难以继续战斗，这才向有着名义上的“神明代言者”的统一王国投诚。这样的结果就是联合王国实际控制的地区只有加尔古·玛库附近，以及帝国领的大部分，王国和同盟的领地仍由原来的贵族把持。在这种情况下，只要他们缓过劲来，那么发生叛乱也是迟早的事。  
“他们叛乱的理由，是艾黛尔贾特。”  
翻书的手停在了半空，贝雷丝沉默了一会儿：“和她有什么关系？”  
“他们说，新生军攻入帝都后，就再也没有人见过艾黛尔贾特的踪迹，虽然对外声称她已经死了。但以你从前和她的关系……也有包庇保护她的可能性存在。”  
贝雷丝合上笔记本，跨步下床来到窗前，慢慢推开了窗户。玛莎在一旁似乎想要阻止，最终只是垂下头，没有说什么。  
远处的议论声清晰地传进了她的耳朵，像是在担忧着什么。  
“你听说了吗，法嘉斯的使者已经来到了帝……王都，西提司大人接见了他。”  
“那些反叛者到底想要什么啊！世界明明好不容易才回归和平，又要掀起战火，简直和当初的卢古一样！”  
“据说……”说话的人声音压低了一些，但贝雷丝还是能清楚地听见：“法嘉斯的领主们，要求西提司大人将陛……炎帝的尸首交出来。”  
“诶……？”  
“我听说，西提司大人似乎打算同意对方的请求，好平息即将燃起的战火。”  
贝雷丝慢慢将窗户合上，讨论声再次被隔绝在自己的世界之外。  
玛莎低着头，仿佛什么都没有听见。而苏谛斯不知什么时候不见了踪影，也许是不想看到她此刻脸上的表情吧。  
她的脸上，现在究竟是什么样的表情呢？  
贝雷丝一步一步走向梳妆台，镜子中照见了一张苍白而憔悴的脸，除了深邃光亮的眼眸外，她的样子完全符合自己大病未愈的状态。  
她的脸上出乎意料地，没有任何表情，就像是神明在高远的天界之上，俯视着脚下的大地。  
她并不如自己想象中的激动。  
贝雷丝伸出手，在镜子上描绘着自己的轮廓。自从失去记忆后，她几乎没有好好看过自己。从镜子里的这个人身上，她很难想象五年前担任士官学校教师的佣兵，究竟是什么样的人。  
和艾黛尔贾特并肩漫步的时候，她看着她，脸上的表情，一定和现在截然不同吧。  
贝雷丝的手突然停在了镜子上，抚摩着镜子里的自己浅绿色的眼睛。  
她突然低声笑了起来，引得玛莎诧异地看向她。  
“你的身上，究竟还藏了多少秘密？”

-TBC-


	7. EP.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 统一联合王国的国王是贝雷丝，不是西提司。  
> 藏在谜局中的真相也在慢慢揭开。

“能来到这里，是否意味着，您已经找回了记忆？”  
贝雷丝回头看向突然出现的男人，他从头到脚裹在黑色的斗篷中，在这静谧无人的角落，如果他不出声的话，恐怕连自己也无法发现这里还有其他人。  
“依旧什么也想不起来，不过笔记里提到，可以在这里找到你。”  
“那么，我能为您做什么呢？”  
“我要知道你们究竟在谋划什么。”  
“现在对您说出一切，是有害无益的事。如果有一天您想起了什么，我才能决定是否要告诉您。”男人慢吞吞地道：“您只要记住，我们做的所有事情，都是为您的未来考虑。”  
见贝雷丝蹙眉不语，他低声道：“不过有一件事，我需要事先告知您。”  
“关于，您为什么会昏迷不醒。”  
“就像传闻的那样，您的确是遇袭受伤不假，但却不存在刺客。”  
“那天的王座之间，只有您和枢机卿两个人在。之后您头部受了重伤昏迷不醒，西提司身上也带了伤。”男子低声笑了笑：“我想，如果检查西提司身上的伤口的话，想必能有一些有趣的发现。”  
见贝雷丝若有所思，男子道：“芙朵拉即将再起战乱，有一样东西，想必您不日就能用得上。”  
“天帝之剑……西提司在您失去记忆后，就将它封锁在了皇宫的宝库之中。有天帝之剑在手，想必无论是谁，都不会是您的对手。”  
“我言尽于此，就先告退了。”  
“祝您武运昌隆……陛下。”

国王的房间没有点蜡烛，冰冷的月光从窗户斜照进来，将镜子里的国王染上了一片朦胧的银白。  
贝雷丝在镜子前慢慢解下了头上的绷带，露出了额头正中的伤痕。伤痕已经结痂，处于顺利的愈合阶段，但时不时仍会从内部感觉到疼痛。  
伤痕看起来很宽大，像是被厚刃的武器劈中了一样，能在这样的伤势下存活，贝雷丝也算是十分幸运了。  
贝雷丝抚摩着伤痕，感受着指尖粗糙的触感。苏谛斯在镜子旁现出了身形，但镜子里并没有她的痕迹。  
贝雷丝偏头看了她一眼：“你说西提司究竟想要什么？”  
“财富、权力、实现野心，你们想要的，无非是这三样东西。”苏谛斯懒洋洋地抱着后脑勺漂浮在空中。  
“总有些野心，值得人类为之奋斗终生的。”  
“是吗。”苏谛斯不置可否地“哼”了一声。  
“如果实现野心的路上，需要伤害一些人……甚至是自己的话，你觉得这样做是对的吗？”  
“唔……要看是什么情况了。”苏谛斯迟疑了一会儿：“伤害别人的话，不好说。但伤害自己，就只能由你自己来判断是否值得了。至少不要去做让自己后悔的事。”  
“那么反过来，不做就会后悔的事，就一定要去做了吧。”  
“还真是会举一反三啊。”  
“多谢夸奖。”贝雷丝在镜子里笑了笑：“有时候觉得，苏谛斯比我这个士官学校的教师还要更像一个老师呢。”  
“哈？你在说什么，我对教导这些笨蛋可没有兴趣。”  
“就算是我，你也没有兴趣吗？”  
“你又在胡言乱语什么了，大晚上的可没有地方找玛努艾拉。”苏谛斯抱着胳膊斜睨着贝雷丝。  
“我是说，现在我失去了记忆，是由你在引导我。所以，你也算是我的老师了。”见苏谛斯没有说话，贝雷丝也不以为意，慢慢将绷带系了回去：“西提司似乎准备将艾黛尔贾特交给法嘉斯的叛乱者，你觉得我应该怎么做呢？”  
“你们这些勾心斗角的事情我怎么会懂，何况你的心里早已经有决定了吧。”苏谛斯抱着胳膊轻哼一声，慢慢隐去了身形。  
“也是，你一向对这些事情没有什么兴趣。”贝雷丝对着空气说道。  
“不管西提司怎么做，贝雷丝都必须出现了。”  
是时候让大家都知道，统一联合王国的国王是贝雷丝，不是西提司。

炎之女帝的尸首在光天化日下被运送出城的时候，道旁围了许多民众。  
大家议论纷纷，有的说这是亡国皇帝应有的下场；有的则说炎帝即位之后，帝都民众多受其惠，不少平民因此出人头地；还有的感叹一代枭雄也落得如此下场，此去法嘉斯未必能留得全尸；更有人质疑炎帝死去已三月有余，为何看起来仍无腐坏痕迹。  
西提司皱着眉挥了挥手，精英骑士们齐刷刷地将腰间的佩剑拔出了一截，四下顿时一片安静，没有人敢再出声。  
装载着炎帝的马车慢悠悠地沿着安巴尔宽阔的大道驶向北面的城门，芙莲扯了扯西提司的衣袖：“兄长大人，这样做真的好吗？艾黛尔贾特小姐虽然做错了，但她已经逝去，理当得到安息。”  
“牺牲她一个人，就可以换取太平，如果换成是她自己，想必也不会有所怨言。”西提司摸了摸她的脑袋：“芙莲，新生的王国还很脆弱，短暂的和平对它而言非常重要。”  
“更何况，让她不得安息的人不是我们，而是贝雷丝自己。”西提司拉着芙莲沿着大道跟上马车：“她不肯放过艾黛尔贾特，也不肯放过自己。将艾黛尔贾特交出去，也是为了断绝她的念想。”  
“可是……我担心老师。”  
“你觉得贝雷丝如果听说了这件事，会有什么样的反应？”芙莲抬起头，再次看到了西提司嘴角边淡淡的笑容：“如果她什么都没有想起来，那自然最好；如果她想起了什么，又或者……”西提司顿了顿：“她会怎么做呢。”  
问题很快有了解答。  
那道绿发的身影孤身一人站在大道的尽头，手中握着久违的天帝之剑，剑尖垂向地面，一动不动。  
马车来到她面前时，她一剑斩断了马的缰绳，跃上马车，小心翼翼地抱起艾黛尔贾特，跳落在路边。两旁的骑士们拔剑出鞘，发出整齐一致的声响。  
“贝雷丝，你究竟要做什么？”西提司怒道：“你要毁掉来之不易的和平吗？”  
“靠妥协获得的和平，又能持续多久？”  
“就算和平只是暂时的，也好过轻易燃起战火。”西提司沉声道：“贝雷丝，放下炎帝，和我回去，你依旧是我们的国王。”  
“联合王国的国王究竟是贝雷丝，还是你西提司？”  
贝雷丝嘴角的冷笑激怒了西提司，他挥了挥手，数名骑士挺剑上前，向贝雷丝攻了过去。  
天帝之剑的剑身燃起炽热的火焰，随着贝雷丝的挥动化作鞭形，缠上骑士们，将他们远远甩了出去。下一刻，西提司手持战斧，向贝雷丝挥了过来。贝雷丝抱着艾黛尔贾特旋身躲闪，斧刃划过艾黛尔贾特头上金色的角冠，角冠断落在地上，露出了她额上血红的伤口。  
那是贝雷丝亲手用天帝之剑带走她的生命时造成的致命伤。  
贝雷丝反手挥出天帝之剑，剑身卷上西提司的战斧，火焰腾起，一股难以抵抗的大力将战斧夺过，扔在地上。而后她利落地拔出腰间的匕首，抵在了西提司的脖子上。  
四周传来一阵骚动，骑士们纷纷将剑指向贝雷丝，把她包围了起来。  
“蕾雅真是看错人了……你真的打算背离王国了吗？”  
“世上没有国家的建立者胆小怕事而能长享安宁的国家，连反叛者都无法战胜，又谈何给芙朵拉带来真正的和平。”  
贝雷丝反手将匕首塞回鞘中，天帝之剑还归剑形。  
“吾乃贝雷丝·艾斯纳，统一联合王国之王，女神苏谛斯的代言者。吾欲以天帝之剑扫平叛乱，还芙朵拉大陆以真正的和平。”  
“芙朵拉刚回归和平，有人便因一己之私意图重燃战火，作为王国的骑士，你们的剑究竟要指向谁？”  
教会骑士团中有不少人曾经跟随贝雷丝征战，对贝雷丝的身份与能力十分推崇。再加上教会骑士团一向负责镇压异教徒，对于法嘉斯叛乱的事早已心存不满，听到她这么说，不少人纷纷垂下了手中的剑。  
“诸位的剑，若一不能保家卫国，二不能为信仰而战，留着又有何意义。”贝雷丝抱着艾黛尔贾特翻身上马，向骑士们道：“有骨气者，便随我前往北方平叛。不愿前往者，可留下驻防王都。”  
她说着一眼也没有看西提司，纵马从北城门飞奔了出去。在她身后，倒有一半多的骑士上马追随而去。  
“兄长大人……”  
芙莲地扯了扯西提司的袖子。  
“芙莲，你觉得贝雷丝说得有道理吗？”意外地，西提司并没有发怒的迹象，反而像是证实了什么一般，微微眯起了眼。  
“我……我觉得老师的话有道理，但兄长大人说的也没有错。”芙莲想了想，小心翼翼地回答道：“不过有老师领军的话，芙朵拉大陆应该很快就可以恢复和平了吧。”  
“啊……而我，也该做些准备，来‘迎接’凯旋归来的陛下了。”

-TBC-


	8. EP.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奔赴前线，以及故人重逢。  
> 最后的对决与揭秘也即将到来了。

“你真的甘心吗，枢机卿大人。”  
黑暗中，响起了一个饱含恶意与挑唆的声音。  
“什么人！”  
“我是什么人并不重要，重要的是，联合王国的国王是什么人。”那人低声笑道：“那个人伤势刚痊愈，就趁机拿走了你手中一半的兵权，等她与菲尔迪南特手中的帝国军汇合一处，又评定了北方的叛乱，这个王国，恐怕就不由你说了算了，枢机卿大人。”  
“贝雷丝是统一联合王国的国王，是蕾雅信任的人，大家自然应当听她号令。”  
“真的是这样的吗？”那人的笑声似乎在耳边，又似乎在远处：“从新生军建立开始，名义上贝雷丝才是领袖，而实际上的掌控者却是你。你真的甘心就此被夺走权力吗？”  
“无须挑拨！有贝雷丝的领导，统一王国自然会走向好的未来。”  
“那个人的领导真的是正确的吗？如果你真的认为她是正确的，又为什么希望她不要找回记忆呢？”  
“你比谁都清楚，那个人心里向着的是谁。如果王国交在她的手中，走向的未来真的是你和蕾雅想要的吗？”  
战斧破空挥向黑暗，黑暗中的人影扭曲了一下，出现在他身后。  
西提司冷笑道：“你的身上散发出令人作呕的黑暗气息，区区异端，也敢挑拨离间吗。”  
“到现在枢机卿大人还心向着‘女神’，真是令人感动。”那人苍白的面容在黑暗中显得格外醒目：“只是……如果那个人并不是‘女神’，你还要继续维护她吗？”  
斧刃再次破空挥去，这一回削下了那人鬓边的几丝白发。  
“好好想一想吧，枢机卿大人。”  
“不……圣·奇霍尔。”  
黑暗中的人消失不见，西提司咬了咬牙，沉下了脸，按响了召唤仆从的铃。  
“到玛努艾拉的住所走一趟，把她请过来。”  
玛努艾拉一直担任贝雷丝的治疗官，恐怕她知道的远比自己想象的多。  
人类的世界永远充满了战争、贪婪与欺骗，如果不是曾经答应过蕾雅要辅佐作为女神容器的贝雷丝，也许他在救出蕾雅后，就会偕同芙莲与蕾雅一起隐居，不再过问人类的事。  
假如贝雷丝真的不再需要他的辅佐，他可以功成身退。但如果贝雷丝想要让世界走向艾黛尔贾特所期望的道路，那么他自然不能袖手旁观。  
他会耐心地劝诫贝雷丝，或是用强硬的手段进行引导……就算多花上一点的时间也没有关系，反正他有得是时间与耐心。  
但如果贝雷丝不是贝雷丝……  
西提司握紧了战斧。  
他绝不允许芙朵拉大陆重新落入异端之手。

当贝雷丝带领教会骑士团的精英来到菲尔迪南特扎营的前线时，已经是深夜时分。  
卡斯帕尔揉着眼睛迎了上来，看到她似乎十分高兴。  
“哟！老师，好久不见了。”卡斯帕尔看到贝雷丝身后盔甲殷亮的骑士们，不由得眼睛一亮：“我就说这次会由老师带兵过来，菲尔迪南特那家伙还说什么老师受了伤不能出征。哦对了，老师的伤已经没事了吗？”  
贝雷丝摸了摸头盔，淡淡点了点头。  
“老师。”菲尔迪南特走上前，似乎想要说什么，看了眼她带来的教会骑士，皱了皱眉：“到营帐里说话吧。”  
“卡斯帕尔，这些士兵先交给你安排。”贝雷丝看向身后骑士中带队的队长，见他行礼表示遵命，这才跟菲尔迪南特走向营帐。  
“哦！交给我吧！一会有空的话跟我一起训练吧，老师——”卡斯帕尔在身后喊道。  
“卡斯帕尔还是老样子呢。”  
“才过了三个月，能有什么变化。卡斯帕尔这家伙，恐怕活到八十岁还是这个样子。”菲尔迪南特掀开了门帘：“请进。”  
“说得也是，”贝雷丝走进营帐前，转头看了他一眼：“菲尔迪南特倒是成熟了不少。”  
落座之后，菲尔迪南特简单汇报了当前的战况：王国和叛军一直处于胶着状态，菲尔迪南特手中的兵力不足以镇压法嘉斯几个领主的联合，据说背后还有旧同盟的领主在推波助澜。叛军获得一次局部胜利后就不再进军，似乎要以此为筹码向联合王国谋求更大的利益。  
“帝……王都的事已经传到了前线，老师在半路劫下了艾黛尔贾特，然后亲自领军前来。想必叛军那边现在也已经知晓了，前线很快就会展开第二次交战。”菲尔迪南特盯着贝雷丝：“老师，您打算怎么处理艾黛尔贾特？”  
“……你在关心她？艾黛尔贾特流放了你的父亲，你应该很憎恨她吧。”  
“老师……虽然我和艾黛尔贾特终究背道而驰，但她毕竟曾是我的同窗与伙伴，我始终认可她的实力。”菲尔迪南特按住了腰上佩剑的剑柄：“如果西提司真的敢交出艾黛尔贾特，我和我所统帅的原帝国军必将死战到底。”  
“阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的战士，可以容许皇帝战死，但绝不能容许她的遗体被侮辱。”  
贝雷丝沉默了一会儿，淡淡地道：“我已经让她重归大地了。”  
“老师……？”菲尔迪南特难以置信地睁大了眼睛：“您莫非……不，没什么。”他脱下手套为贝雷丝和自己倒了一杯热茶：“我在法嘉斯的时候听说，老师遇袭失去了记忆，现在看来，似乎是真的。”  
他叹了口气，拿起茶杯一饮而尽，丝毫没有当年一起开茶会时的优雅：“这样也好……或许对所有人来说都好。”  
“不说这个了，”菲尔迪南特换上朗爽的笑容：“叛军恐怕近日就会有动静，在此之前，就麻烦老师带着我们训练了。”  
菲尔迪南特离开了，贝雷丝慢慢掀开了门帘，一队全副武装的士兵紧握着长枪从门前经过。  
“帝国的战士还没有忘记皇帝。”  
“毕竟对他们而言，艾黛尔贾特想要前往的世界，也是他们所希望的世界。”苏谛斯漂浮在半空中，抱着胳膊看着士兵们在营地内巡防的身影。  
“苏谛斯是怎么想的呢？”  
“哈？我可是‘女神’。”  
贝雷丝垂下了眼：“也是呢，你是‘女神’，艾黛尔贾特想要到达的世界，与你背道而驰。”  
“因为我是女神，所以不会干涉人类的世界。”苏谛斯浅绿的眼眸注视着她：“人类的世界走向什么方向，就由人类自己找到答案。”  
贝雷丝不由自主伸手去抓苏谛斯，却不出意料抓了个空。  
“你要离开？”贝雷丝一向平静的眼眸中，竟有几分惊惧之意。  
“在见证你踏上你的道路前，我不会离开的。”苏谛斯叹了口气，伸手摸了摸贝雷丝的脑袋，这一回，贝雷丝能感觉到头顶上有被抚摩的触感。  
“……你能触碰得到我？”  
“如果我想，勉强可以。”苏谛斯又摸了摸她的头发：“也只有你而已，在别人眼中我非但不存在，也无法触碰。所以不要对我做什么傻事，会被人笑话的。”  
“是吗。”贝雷丝嘴角微扬：“听起来很棒。”  
军营外突然传来一阵喧闹，贝雷丝还未来得及询问，军帐突然被利刃从中划开，数支弩矢从裂口中射了进来。  
贝雷丝拔剑格挡，余光瞥见一支弩矢向苏谛斯激射而去，心中不由一紧，下意识向她扑了过去。肩上感到一阵火辣辣的剧痛，她闷哼了一声，抱着苏谛斯滚过一边，躲开了接连而来的偷袭。  
厮杀声从裂口中传来，接着听到有人说：“刺客已经伏诛！快去看看陛下怎么样了！”  
“你是笨蛋吗！”贝雷丝才松了口气，就听到苏谛斯敲着她的脑袋骂道：“我刚才说过了，除了你别人是碰不到我的，那些弩矢根本就射不中我，你挡什么！”  
“抱歉，”贝雷丝摇了摇头，眼中慢慢流露出温和之意：“我只是觉得……不能再一次失去你。所以情急之下顾不了那么多了。”  
“你是不是……”苏谛斯沉默了一会儿，转过脸，避开了她的目光：“没什么，以后不要再做傻事了。”  
“老师！没事吧？！”菲尔迪南特拿着剑冲了进来，看到贝雷丝肩上的弩矢，不由皱起了眉，回头吩咐道：“快去把医疗官请过来！”  
“我没事，只是受了点小伤。”贝雷丝按住伤口，示意菲尔迪南特冷静。  
“应该是叛军那边派来的刺客，想要偷袭干掉老师，让我们无力镇压反叛。”菲尔迪南特握紧了拳，咬牙道：“抱歉，老师，我会加强军营的巡防，这次是我的疏忽。”  
“我没关系，对方偷袭过一次，想必不会来第二次了。”贝雷丝由着医疗官隔开她肩膀上的衣服为她处理伤口：“你去安抚好卡斯帕尔，让他不要躁动。”  
菲尔迪南特似乎想说什么，但最终点了点头，转身离开了营帐。贝雷丝能听到他在外边大声吩咐加强军营，尤其是国王营帐的守备。  
正如贝雷丝所说，她的伤势不重，经过白魔法处理后，加上她身体素质异于常人，伤口很快已经开始结痂。  
贝雷丝想和苏谛斯说什么，但苏谛斯已经回到了她的脑海中，背过身子装睡，显然暂时不想理会她。  
她苦笑了一会儿，目光突然一凛，看向营帐角落烛光照射不到的阴影区。  
“是谁？”  
“好久不见了啊，陛下。”  
黑暗中，白须白发、脸色惨白的男人现出身形，嘴角带着一如既往诡异的笑容。  
“我有一个情报想要告知你。”  
“关于西提司最近的动静。”

-TBC-


	9. EP.7 终章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你所看见的，是真实的吗？你所听到的，是真相吗？你所认为的，是正确的吗？  
> 谜局下完了，一切的答案都在这里。

国王陛下凯旋归来了！  
传闻她于法嘉斯的战场上挥舞天帝之剑，有如神助，很快就打退了叛军发动的第二次进攻，并将战线反推回去，带领士兵取得了平叛战役的胜利。  
国王还没有回到王都，胜利的消息与国王在战场上的英姿就已经传遍了整个王都，一时间人人振奋，一改作为曾经战败国首都的颓相。  
人们开始相信，贝雷丝也许真像赛罗司教所说的，是女神的代言者，所以手持女神的天帝之剑后，才会战无不胜。  
如果是这个人的话，想必能为整个芙朵拉带去长久的和平吧。  
至于国王与炎之女帝的关系，以及曾经在王都大街上劫走炎帝的事情——谁还在乎呢？  
国王带着军队骑马入城的时候，街道的两旁围满了高声欢呼的王都群众。菲尔迪南特与卡斯帕尔策马跟在她身后，向两旁抛起帽子的人们挥手致意。  
“艾黛尔贾特当初取得胜利的时候，这些人想必也这样为她欢呼过吧。”贝雷丝在心里对苏谛斯说道。  
“人类不就是这样的吗，”苏谛斯淡淡地回答：“人们总是在为一场胜利欢呼，而不是为某个人。”  
“你说得对，‘是谁’不重要，重要的是结果是什么。”  
贝雷丝的目光被混在人群中的黑衣男人所吸引，见她看过来，黑衣男人按着胸口低下了头。贝雷丝掩饰着心中复杂的情绪，向他点了点头，加快了前进的速度，向王宫而去。

王宫之中，已经备下了丰盛的宴席，为凯旋归来的国王与将士接风。  
贝雷丝粗略地扫了一眼，教会的精英骑士几乎人人都到场了，非但是阿罗伊斯，就连一直守护在蕾雅身边的卡多莉奴也参加了宴会。  
贝雷丝的目光扫过骑士腰间向来不离身的“雷霆”，在心中冷笑了一声。  
宴会开始时，西提司以枢机卿的身份举杯向贝雷丝表示了祝贺，两人之间说了一番客套话，之后众人落座，宴会正式开始。  
酒酣耳热之际，酒宴厅的大门被推开，盔甲殷亮的骑士们手持长枪列队走了进来，将整个大厅围住，菲尔迪南特察觉到不对，放下酒杯想要站起来，却被贝雷丝按住了肩膀。  
“老师？”  
“看下去。”  
“陛下，在你出征之时，我们抓获了一个不轨之徒。她恰好也是你的熟人，趁此机会，就交由你审判吧。”  
西提司挥了挥手，骑士从门外带进了一个人，看到她，卡斯帕尔惊讶地叫了起来。  
“玛努艾拉老师？！”  
“西提司大人这是什么意思？”贝雷丝慢慢喝干了杯中的红酒，脸上丝毫不见慌乱。  
“半个月前，宫廷内发生了一桩骇人听闻的丑闻，玛努艾拉是这件丑闻的参与者，不如就由她说给陛下听吧。”  
骑士从后面推了玛努艾拉一下，玛努艾拉撞撞跌跌地扑向前，来到贝雷丝的身边。她头发散乱，全然不复从前的风姿。  
“抱歉了，陛下，西提司大人抓住了多洛缇雅她们，我别无选择。”玛努艾拉强笑着向贝雷丝飞了个媚眼，似乎想调节一下气氛，笑容却如同哭泣一般难看。  
“说吧，玛努艾拉。”西提司双手交叠撑住了下巴，面无表情地道。  
“陛下……眼前的陛下，其实并不是陛下。”  
“您在胡说什么，玛努艾拉大人。”菲尔迪南特皱眉反驳道：“老师不是老师的话，还能是谁？”  
玛努艾拉的目光扫过酒宴厅，有的人面露惊异之色，有的人则面带冷笑，似乎并不意外。  
“坐在各位眼前的人，并不是贝雷丝，而是，炎之女帝，艾黛尔贾特。”  
一石激起千层浪，酒宴厅一片哗然。  
卡斯帕尔率先跳了起来：“你在胡说什么啊，玛努艾拉大人！老师怎么会是艾黛尔贾特呢？！”  
“艾黛尔贾特已经死了，玛努艾拉大人还是慎言的好。”菲尔迪南特这样说着，却向神色平静的贝雷丝看了一眼，目光中有些惊疑不定。  
“我并没有胡说，”玛努艾拉看起来镇定了许多：“陛下当时并没有杀死艾黛尔贾特，而是将她藏了起来。之后她和我谋划了整整三个月，用幻术交换了两人的形貌。”  
“所以眼下在各位眼前的，并不是国王贝雷丝，而是炎帝艾黛尔贾特。”  
酒宴厅中有不少人是教会和教会骑士团的高层，对艾黛尔贾特和帝国抱有很大的敌意，闻言看向贝雷丝的目光不由透露出几分警惕和敌意来。  
“难怪自从你醒来之后，就像变成了另一个人。”西提司紧盯着贝雷丝：“一个人就算失去了记忆，但刻在骨子里的习惯是不会忘的。我让芙莲偷偷观察你，结果发现你和贝雷丝的习惯相去甚远，倒是有些像……艾黛尔贾特。”  
“如果她真的是艾黛尔贾特，又怎么能驱使天帝之剑。”菲尔迪南特像是在问西提司，又像是在提醒自己：“我和将士们亲眼看到她用天帝之剑战胜了敌人，那绝不会是老师之外的人。”  
“根据我所获得的情报，艾黛尔贾特也拥有炎之纹章。”西提司道：“这一切源自一场针对弗雷斯贝尔古皇族的实验，有人给了我当年参与实验的记录。”西提司将一个卷宗扔在菲尔迪南特面前，他打开翻了翻，脸色逐渐变得苍白。  
“……这就是，艾黛尔贾特自称炎之女帝的原因吗。”  
“意图冒充贝雷丝，窃取王权。艾黛尔贾特，你还有什么想说的吗？”西提司冷冷问道。  
“西提司大人说得头头是道，看似人证物证俱在，很好。”贝雷丝鼓了鼓掌：“只是西提司大人要如何证明自己说的都是真的呢？什么样的幻术能做到将一个人的形貌完全变成另一个人？”  
“托马修，莫妮卡，这些人就是最好的例子。艾黛尔贾特勾结黑暗中的蠢动者，使用他们的邪术顶替贝雷丝也不是什么难事。”  
“嗯，西提司大人不提的话，我都快要忘记这两个人了。”贝雷丝为自己倒了一杯红酒：“既然如此，不如解除我的幻术，让所有人看个明明白白？”  
“兄长大人，可以让我试试吗？”芙莲神色复杂地看着贝雷丝。  
她不相信贝雷丝是艾黛尔贾特乔装的，但如果真的是……  
“不可！芙莲，当心此人对你不利！”西提司抓住了芙莲的手。  
“西提司大人大可放心，众目睽睽之下，我不会对芙莲做什么的。”贝雷丝解下了腰间的天帝之剑，交给菲尔迪南特：“这样你可以放心了吗？”  
芙莲安抚地拍了拍西提司的手，慢慢走向贝雷丝。她在贝雷丝面前站定，抬头看着她。贝雷丝却只是平静地回望，从她眼眸中看不出任何情绪。  
白色的圣光笼罩着贝雷丝，过了一会儿，当圣光消失的时候，贝雷丝依旧是原来的样子，什么也没有改变。  
“兄长大人，老师的身上并没有幻术的迹象！”芙莲松了口气，高兴地回头向西提司道。  
“什、这不可能！”  
“如果西提司大人还是不放心，大可让汉尼曼老师过来走一趟。他从前曾多次研究过我的血液，我是不是贝雷丝，一看就知。”贝雷丝晃了晃酒杯：“幻术能改变人的身形，却不能改变血液。这一点，芙莲想必最清楚。”  
“老师说得没错，兄长大人，请相信我的白魔法。”  
西提司皱着眉，过了一会儿，挥手让一个骑士去请汉尼曼。  
“更何况，”贝雷丝慢慢站起身，向西提司走了过去。受她气势压迫，西提司不由自主后退了一步。贝雷丝取下了脑袋上的头盔，扔在了地上。金属撞击着地毯，发出沉闷的声响：“就算西提司大人认不出贝雷丝的样子，也该认得我头上的伤口吧。”  
西提司脸色微变：“你……你想起……”  
“是，我全都想起来了，西提司大人。”贝雷丝一字一顿地道：“你的斧头，砍得我好疼啊。”  
这句话比起前面玛努艾拉爆出的“惊天秘密”也不遑多让，就连卡多莉奴的脸色也变了，惊疑不定地看着西提司。  
“西提司，这就是老师遇袭受伤的秘密吗？”菲尔迪南特拍着桌子站了起来：“如果不是老师恢复了记忆，我们差点就要被你糊弄过去了！”  
“什、什么？西提司大人偷袭老师？”卡斯帕尔一脸迷糊，但看到同窗怒视着西提司，便也向他挥了挥拳：“敢对老师动手，我不会放过你的！”  
“兄长大人，老师说的都是真的吗……？”  
“这……”  
“西提司大人，请看着芙莲的眼睛回答。”贝雷丝道：“如果我没记错，你身上还有那天我还击时，用天帝之剑留下的伤痕。”  
面对芙莲清澈的目光，西提司张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，最终颓然一叹，还是无法对芙莲说出假话：“打伤贝雷丝的，的确是我。”  
这时汉尼曼也赶到了酒宴厅，取了贝雷丝的血液后，稍作分析，点了点头：“的确是贝雷丝本人的血，吾辈研究了许多年，绝不会认错。”  
“还有什么话要说吗，西提司大人？”贝雷丝嘴角扬起一抹讥讽的笑：“还是说，准备像那时候一样，突然出手袭击我？”  
“我不会出手的……那时候我并非有意，一直没有跟你说一声抱歉，贝雷丝。”围住酒宴厅的骑士们握紧了武器看着西提司，似乎在等待他的号令，西提司却闭上了眼睛。  
抱歉了，蕾雅，我没办法继承你的意志了。  
既然贝雷丝就是贝雷丝，想必也没有什么好担心的吧。  
虽然西提司心中还有很多疑惑，但他突然觉得很疲惫，一切似乎都已经不重要了。  
“请你，放过芙莲，她什么都不知道。”  
贝雷丝不置可否地挥了挥手，酒宴厅内跟随她前来的士兵将西提司押了下去。菲尔迪南特捧着天帝之剑来到她面前，她伸手握住剑柄，剑柄上腾升起耀目的火焰。  
“即日起，由菲尔迪南特担任枢机卿一职，辅佐国王处理政务；卡斯帕尔接任军务卿；昔日的教会骑士团改组为王宫禁卫，由阿罗伊斯统领。”  
“芙朵拉已经重归和平，我必将带领诸位，共同创造全新的盛世。”

王宫用来关押政治犯的房间和想象中的冰冷阴森不同，反倒布置得很舒服，除了自由外，几乎什么都有。  
她走进房间的时候，西提司正对着窗外的太阳发呆。  
“看来西提司大人过得还不错。”  
“你是来嘲笑的我吗，贝雷丝。”西提司沉着脸看向她。  
她摇了摇头：“我对于落井下石这种事的兴趣不大。”  
“你准备什么时候杀死我？”西提司似乎不想与她多说：“只要你能放过芙莲，就算杀了我也没关系。”  
“我不会伤害芙莲，也不打算杀死你，更不会伤害蕾雅。”  
“蕾雅……？你——”  
“西提司大人并没有做错什么，只是在你的立场做了你应该做的事。甚至，你的怀疑也是完全正确的。”她抱着胳膊，就像贝雷丝平常会做的那样：“我的确不是贝雷丝。”  
“你、艾黛尔贾特……你？”西提司瞪大了眼睛，一时间说不出话来，心中的很多疑惑突然间豁然开朗。  
“我也不再是艾黛尔贾特。”她有些伤感地道：“我甚至不知道自己究竟是谁。”  
“但我知道自己要做什么，我一定会带领这个世界走向充满希望的未来。你和蕾雅已经失去了权力，也没有人再相信你们所说的，我没有杀你们的必要，毕竟你们对老师的关心并非出自假意。”  
“等芙朵拉大陆真正地重归和平后，我会放你们离开。我知道你们神之眷属拥有不同于人类的冗长寿命，就请看看吧。”  
“看着这个世界如何在我的手中，走向我想要的那个未来。”

离开房间后，黑衣男人从暗处走了出来，跟上了她的步伐。  
“如您所说，黑暗中的蠢动者趁您与西提司争斗的时候，试图趁乱而起。因为事先有了防备，他们没能得逞。”  
“辛苦你了，修伯特。”  
“能继续跟随在您身边，是我的荣幸，陛下。”  
“她是什么时候联系上你的？”  
“您生日那天。”  
“……”  
“赠送手套，也许并不是斩断羁绊的意思。”  
“……我知道了。”  
走出几步，她突然觉得一阵头昏目眩，她晃了晃，扑倒在地。  
“陛下！”

“真是的，以你现在的状况，频繁动用天帝之剑对你的身体而言负担很大。”玛努艾拉扶着贝雷丝在床边坐下，玛莎早已不见了踪影，玛努艾拉凝视了她一会儿：“真的什么都想起来了吗？”  
“嗯，一切都想起来了。但我所不知道的事情还有很多，可以为我解惑吗，玛努艾拉大人。”  
“那天她打伤你之后，就将只剩一口气的你冰封在地下。我们，还有汉尼曼花了整整三个月时间来实验，终于能确保手术成功。”  
“手术……”  
“是啊，让艾黛尔贾特彻底变成贝雷丝的手术。”玛努艾拉指了指她头上的伤口：“那天她疯疯癫癫地说一些要对芙莲不利的话，在言语上激怒西提司，引诱他出手伤了自己。之后我趁着治疗的时机，将你们的头颅打开，将大脑换了过来。”  
“使用幻术早晚有一天会暴露，只有这样，才能彻底把贝雷丝变成艾黛尔贾特。”  
“要看看吗，她留下的最后一封手记。”见她沉默不语，玛努艾拉从口袋里取出一个信封，笑着冲她晃了晃。  
趁着她低头拆信封，玛努艾拉起身拨弄了一下床头的蜡烛芯，让它烧得更亮一些，然后退出房间，为她关上了门。  
摊开信纸，贝雷丝最后想说的话，一行一行地写在了纸上。

「艾黛尔贾特说得没错，这条路终究只有一个人能继续前行。」  
「‘艾黛尔贾特’必须死去。」  
「对于这个世界而言，领导他们的人是谁并不重要，重要的是，他们将走向什么样的未来。」

「修伯特对我说，感谢我对艾黛尔贾特的拯救。」  
「但他错了，这并不是拯救，而是请求。」  
「这个世界需要的人不是贝雷丝而是艾黛尔贾特，我无法如她期望的那样，履行胜者的义务。我只会在愧疚与后悔中不断沉沦，最后疯狂。所以我希望她能代替我，完成作为领导者的使命。」  
「我始终相信着艾黛尔贾特，她一直是我最优秀的学生，所以也一定会是芙朵拉大陆最好的领导者。」  
「我不是一个好导师，也不懂政治，我只能尽我所能，为艾黛尔贾特留下一个可以任由她自由发挥的世界。」

「沉睡于地下的艾黛尔贾特会感到冷吗？很快就轮到我了。」  
「身体没有心跳这一点会有些困扰，希望她不要嫌弃。」

信纸的最后，用颤抖的笔记写了一行字，却被划掉了，勉强可以看得出，上面写的是：  
「我也……」

她站起身，慢慢走到窗前。  
黑夜已经过去，第一缕晨光透过窗户照在她的脸上，点了一夜的蜡烛也燃到了尽头。  
黎明终于到来了。  
她推开门，走向露台，清晨巡逻的禁卫正从下方列队经过。  
绿发少女慢慢在她身边现出身形，半靠半飘地趴在了露台的栏杆上。  
“你终于舍得出现了吗，我还以为你要躲我一辈子呢。”  
“我在想，现在也许是个告别的好时机。”  
“……你还是想离开？”  
“一切都已经步上了正轨，我继续留下也没有什么意义。我会把心脏里的这颗纹章石一起带走，这样你就会彻底变回一个人类。”  
“我猜你并不希望以一个异类的身份，留在自己所创造的‘人世’里。”  
少女低声说了许多理由，听起来似乎任由她带着纹章石离开才是最好的结局。  
但如果真的能放心得下的话，又为什么要变成现在的样子陪伴在她身边呢？  
她看着少女，眼中不由自主带上了笑意：“我可以。”  
“……什么？”  
“也许留下纹章石，我会变成一个不老不死的异类。但如果留在我的心脏里、一直陪伴着我的是你，我可以接受。”  
少女目瞪口呆地看着她，耳朵尖似乎有些发红，半天说不话来。  
她微微一笑：“终于看到你害羞的样子了呢，老师。”  
“你不会怪我吗……”  
“你是指什么？”  
“攻下了帝国，差点杀了你，还自作主张做了那些事。”  
“原来老师也知道自己是自作主张吗？”她似笑非笑地瞥了少女一眼，她的导师因为她所不知道的缘故，变成了比之前更为稚嫩的形态，失忆状态下的她，险些就被她糊弄过去了：“不过我总是没办法真的对老师生气，所以，只能算了。”  
“抱歉。”  
“如果老师从今以后一直陪伴着我，我就原谅你。”她转过头，看着远处慢慢升起的太阳：“等这个世界在我的治理下步上正轨，我会将王位传给合适的继承人，然后和你一起离开安巴尔，去往没有人知道我们的地方。”  
“以后无数的岁月，我都需要你的陪伴。可以答应我吗，老师？”  
她伸出手，少女坚定地将手放在她的手心里。  
“我答应你，只要你还需要我的陪伴，我就绝不会离开。”  
她紧紧地握着，仿佛一松开手，少女就会失去踪影。  
“现在的你，到底算是艾黛尔贾特还是贝雷丝？我又算是什么呢？”  
“‘艾黛尔贾特’已经死了，但是她的理想会一直活着。”她从口袋里取出那双代表两人五年来的纠缠的白色手套，慢慢戴了上去，然后重新拉起少女的手：“而你是我的老师这一点，永远也不会改变。”  
两人并肩看了一会儿日出，她突然问道：“那封信的最后，老师究竟写了什么？”  
少女转头看着她，眼中似乎映照着灿烂的朝霞。  
“已经不重要了。”她晃了晃两人十指紧扣的手。  
“因为，这个愿望已经实现了。”

-END-


End file.
